The Purge: Revolution
by Uchihachick23
Summary: Some time had passed since the election of President Roan now about to swear into office the future has never looked brighter...or does it?
1. Chapter 1

_"Yeah just right before she takes the oath so it'll be a clear message right? Is the money in my account? Good, I'll go set up and I'll make sure to leave an impression."_

 _As the crowd gathered in Washington, DC some with smiling faces hope for the future in their eyes while other protested. It was sunny little to no wind blowing as I blend in with the everyone only to stop at an apartment building some ways from the ever-growing gather of people._

 _"Another day another dollar I guess," I said laying down starting as an escort of police cars and limos filled the streets_

 _Eventually, the line up began to stop security surround the limo a shield overhead and guards blocking every angle it was impossible to get a shot but some parts of the crowd grew upset by her presence throwing rocks bottles and just about anything they can get their hands on._

 _"I Hope They Kill You!"_

 _"Don't end The Purge!"_

 _"You're making a mistake."_

 _"Just let us Purge...Let Us Purge...LET US PURGE LET US PURGE LET US PURGE!" The chant started low but soon get louder and louder_

 _"Guess this is why my client wants them dead oh well that's none of my concern. It's just another job." I mumbled under my breath_

 _Riot control showed up on the spot just to make sure things didn't go overboard after a few hours the show opened its curtains._

 _"Roan are you ready to take the constitutional oath?"_

 _"I am."_

 _"Raise your right-hand place your left hand on the bible and repeat after me...I, President Roan."_

 _"I, President Roan..." She starts just as the blood-spattered_

 _I got up and started packing while the chaos engulfs the crowd emergency response units rushed to an already full and crowded lot. Everyone questioned who when and where I suck a pound of C-4 under every car that was in the line up from even managing to stick some to the ambulance on the way to the car while calling my clients._

 _"Mr. N, I hope you're still watching cause I'm not done yet," I said triggering the explosives_

 _One by one they lit up and shored into the sky like firecrackers more and more advocates for the purge started to get more...unstable if I could put it nicely. Showing their true colors they went after the others killed in cold blood anybody who got in their way it comes to a full-blown riot. I just broke and threw my phone into the flames of "freedom" or something like that before getting my car. Hours had passed when I finally pulled into my driveway tired and exhausted more than half a day wasted on one target at least the pay was good. I thought to reach under the seat for my flask._

 _"Where is it?" I asked trying to reach deeper under the seat, "Almost..." I said gritting my teeth barely touching the cap when something slammed up against the car_ _, "PURGE FOREVER!" A man happily yelled before running down the street_

 _"Fucking nutcase." I sighed with relief before drinking a little and putting it back before getting out_

 _I looked around the neighborhood and it was all quiet I mean it's always been a quiet neighborhood but this eerie silence left me feeling rather unconformable. With the assassination of President Roan the woman who would 've to end the hellish nightmare that is the Purge, I thought more people would mourn such a loss. Nevertheless, I shrug it off thinking maybe no one around got the message yet before walking to my front door only to see that it was already open. I went over to the mailbox and pulled out a hunter's knife before steadily making my way inside._

 _"Babe?! You in here?!" I yelled looking around the rooms, "COME ON THIS ISN'T FUNNY LOVE!" I shouted getting closer and closer to the bedroom_

 _As I lightly pushed open the door and walk in the smell made me physically sick covering my mouth I finally gain enough nerve to walk inside, "Oh my God! Maria! No!" I yelled cutting her down from the bedpost, "Come on please don't leave me...Please!" I said performing chest compressions and doing CPR_

 _After a while it was obvious she was gone and I wasn't even there to protect her. I cried holding her lifeless body for what felt like hours maybe days before realizing the camera set up on top of the tv the cluttered mess that surrounds the room and the blood used to write on the wall; In Purge We Trust. A light kiss on her forehead before laying her in bed with the sheet covering her skin was all I could provide before I started packing up. It was a matter of time before the police come I had no choice but to leave her behind._

 _"I'm so sorry," I said before leaving the house_

 _As I threw the last of my bags in the car the riots broke out everyone lost sense of control over humanity and rationally. I quickly threw the camera in the front of the steering wheel and took off screaming out my frustrations anger and hatred while the street continued to fall into chaos. I found a quiet place in the mountains away from the madness and mayhem that befell the city even long after the sunset the fires burned through the night sky. I sat on my car watching everything burn while glancing over at the camera terrified to actually watch what was on it. I took a deep breath of air before sliding it closer to me and opening it up to the last video that was on there._

* * *

 ** _"Now as you can see we had to make sure you didn't back out of our deal, so we kidnapped your wife. Personally, I find your relationship a little...sinful but I didn't hire you for your relationship status or sexuality. But if she doesn't give me any problems I won't give her any problems. Simple. Until then we'll only use this camera when we have to, okay? Good." A man off camera said_**

 _The camera stayed on but the sound was muted she was tied down with tape on her mouth. She was slowly starting to wake up and instantly looked around shaking in the chair trying to talk. A few minutes later she was still moving until out of nowhere she just stopped staring pass the camera I looked at the time on the corner it was the same time I had made my first phone call. I was rushed off the phone when I had told them I was in the area now I see why was that the tape that was covering her mouth peeled off. She was shouting something jumping higher in the chair that's when the audio came on._

 ** _"TOBIAS! Get Her Back On The Fucking Phone! Now! Let Me Out Let Me Go!" She yelled trying to knock herself over_**

 ** _"See this is what I was talking about. I guess she wants to fall over Troy help her out." The man said_**

 ** _"Stay the hell away from me. TOBI..." She started_**

 _Brass knuckles appeared out of the shadows a straight punch aimed at her jaw knocking her over onto the ground. No words as the mysterious man continued his assault one punch after another eventually stomping on her body. After maybe five to ten minutes he pulled her and the chair back straight into place she was barely conscious leaning her head back to regain some focus as the blood fell from her swollen and bruised faced._

 ** _"Now either she complies and we can get along just fine you hurry up and get done so you can get her back before we kill her or and I'm personally starting to like this one she keeps acting out and we send her back in a body bag. The clocks ticking Tobias or such I keep referring to you as Tarantula but I don't think that's you're full name besides we have to credit President Roan's assassination to somebody right? This will be fun." The man said before cutting the audio once again_**

 _I got back in the car setting the camera on the dashboard and started diving deeper into the woods eventually pulling up into a cabin more specifically the cabin I spent my honeymoon in. As I opened the door the memories instantly played in my head; whenever we're here no phones no internet no work the outside world doesn't exist just me and you. I thought to myself tossing my bag on the couch and putting the camera on the table hesitated to watch any further instead of continuing the video. I looked around the cabin and made sure everything was just as I left after a shower and change of clothes I came back to the couch grabbing hold of the camera once more with a deep inhale I pressed play. She was slowly but surely coming to her senses her eyes rolled as she shook her head exhaling a sighed of air like she was trying to calm her nerves before staring at the camera a slight smile formed on her face before she glanced away shaking it off. It was around the second time I had called hearing my voice must have given her some clarity or some kind of hope. She was shaking her head 'no' a lot eventually jumping up and down in the chair again her eyes stared passed the camera with intense rage and hatred as the sound popped back on._

 _**"I hope she fucking kills you. You piece of shit!" She said**_

 _ **"I think not. You're "wife" doesn't take things personally neither do I. It's business so unless you tell me what I need to know your ass isn't going anywhere." He said**_

 _ **"Fuck off. This is obviously something more than "just business" and I doubt that she knows you even kidnapped me. So why record it? Why make it seem like she's gonna back out of your deal? Why go through all of this?" She asked**_

 _ **"Why? Well because it's fun. Isn't that what the Purge is all about and she knows that. She knows that Very well. But that's beside the point I need to know her name full so can I have just that?" He asked**_

 _ **"Sure. First name Fuck last name You. Spelled F-O-K Y-U happy now?" She asked**_

 _ **"Tch, You are so full of shit. Troy see if you can get a Real name out of her." He said**_

 _ **"Another round with brass? Well, hopefully, it's an improvement." She said with a smirk**_

 _The audio cut once again her smirk on full display a metal baseball bat shine in the camera before the screen went black. I jumped trying to fast-forward through the dark visuals and muted audio muttering to myself hoping that this wasn't the moment she died. Ten maybe twenty minutes later the audio came on heavy breathing slight wine footsteps fading away into the background._

 _ **"I..I...have...her..last. Our last name stems from her. I'm sor- ." She started**_

 _ **"Wow. No complaints about that round huh? Quiet as a mouse oh don't take my word for it. You should take a look for yourself." He said**_

 _"Oh my god," I said covering my mouth_

 _They untied her just to make sure every hit from every angle count. Her body looked broken as she was laid on conscious her legs twitched sizing up from the pain he made sure to take his time her toenails were forcibly removed one by one before breaking each toe working his way up. She had a dream of being a dancer to travel and learn dances from all over the world I never had dreams before everything was just red and black so I decided to help with hers and hoped to be apart of it. She lived through that assault but it was clear she'll never dance again hell I doubt she'd ever walk again._

 ** _"Tobias doesn't seem like her first name though very uncommon for a female even though she could have just named herself that since she doesn't have any family of her own. Just you so you must know her actual birth name and I want to know about it. I have to know it so Troy doesn't let up until she starts singing. I know after busting you out of jail you must have a lot of pent-up frustration you'd love to release. Do whatever you want with her just don't completely break her." The man said_**

 _It was quite like no one was there the water was thrown on her body as she snapped awake screaming. A blade visible in the camera trying to cut off her clothes as she scrambled to fight him off. There was a tattoo of a snake on his right arm designed so that his index finger and thumb made the fangs on the snake while the rest of his arm I'm assuming made the rest of it. His pale white skin showed as he reached out trying to keep her at bay eventually she moved far back enough to get him the view of the camera. Just as I thought the tattoo warped around his arm to his back she started pushing him and Troy got more aggravated throwing away his blade and taking off his shirt he started to pull tare and rip off her clothes. She continued to fight back but unfortunately, he eventually overpowered her as he pulled his pants and boxers down so quick. Just as quickly as I threw the camera across the room floor I couldn't watch anymore as I closed my eyes. The audio played out in the distance echoing in the house I covered my ears trying desperately not to listen. It must have lasted...I don't know once it was over I somehow crawled over and with trembling hands picked up the damn thing._

 _ **"Mmmm, you were just what I needed. Very good wet and tight. I bet your what was it again "wife" doesn't fuck you like that. Now I just wanna know her name so hows about telling me sweet cheeks." He said**_

 _It was quiet I thought I heard her crying but it was me as the tears that were coming from my eyes fell on screen._

 _ **"No answer. Come on where's that smartass mouth from earlier maybe this will help." He said moving the camera closer to her, "Say hiiii. Hahahaha awwww you don't wanna send your wife a message? Wow, not even a wave you guys must not be on good terms that's okay cause Look you've got Meee!" He happily yelled**_

 _She was completely traumatized staring at the ground with her trembling legs tuck close to her to hide her necked body. Her eyes showed not a trace of emotion her face expressionless her body was no longer hers as she keeps hidden in a corner._

 ** _"I recorded it and she's gonna see everything. I know she isn't worth going through this much trouble, for now, the only thing I could do with a worthless used up pilled of shit like you is to kill you. I just need her first name and I'll give you back to her but just know this I'm positive for HIV aaaaaannndddd it's untreated so...I don't know if you two are gonna work on that or not but that's not my problem. My problem is that you're not giving me what I'm asking for now tell me." He said_**

 _"JUST TELL HIM ALREADY!" I cried out at the video_

 ** _"E...Erica I...I'm so sorry. IM SORRY!" She shouted out while breaking down_**

 ** _"Bout fucking time bitch," Troy said before kicking her in the head_**

 _Her body rolled across the floor into the wall hitting her head once again at this point he was getting some sort of satisfaction from seeing her suffer as he continued to kick her lifeless almost limp dead-looking body. She was on conscious she had to have been while he was once again targeted her already broken legs there were no sounds of screaming no agonizing yell tears or cries of pain just the sound of the impact landing one after another. I didn't even count the seconds or minutes that passed by in reality it was over an hour. Somehow being on conscious kept her alive well she was still breathing at least the end of everything 'Troy' moved closer to the camera hiding his identity of course with a ski mask on. His eyes were midnight black but as he stared into the camera I could see the sadness in them it was almost like he was still recovering from a pain he couldn't hide. It was a mournful numb broken-hearted pain that I soon later sub come to myself._

 ** _"Don't take this personally. After all, this is your fault for ten years I rotted away for a crime I didn't commit. You took everything from me my career my family my Life! I'm just returning the favor if she would have just stayed the hell away from you she would live. You made me into a monster so this isn't my fault and I'll be sure to remind you of that. Look at what you made me do. LOOK!" He said focusing the camera on her_**

 _I was cowardly covering the camera with my hand to keep from seeing all unfold in front of me once more the tears stream down my face I refused to believe anything anymore. I carefully and slowly moved my hand only to see a close up of her dead lifeless eyes._

 ** _"This is YOUR Fault!" He screamed over and over eventually it echo in my head, "Fuck promises." He said setting up the camera _**

_It was a clear view of him grabbed her off the floor and breaking her neck. Shocked broken and all cried out I felt nothing watching her body slowly fall to the floor only made my heart shatter my blood run cold dreams into nightmares and life nonexcited. At least point I couldn't help but blame myself so I sat in solitude mourning my loss._


	2. Chapter 2

**_"I refused to let President Roan's vision of the future die out in the wake of her passing. I President Ronald Moore will now run with the torch she has left behind. I know I will not be able to fill her shadows but I know I can keep the dreams of a purge less America out of the dark. With the support of the people, we will End the purge once and for all and President Roan can rest in peace being remember for the things she could have accomplished rather than fade into obscurity by her sudden loss. I shall carry on the legacy she left behind and I will make sure that her promise is fulfilled. Let's put an end to this horrific night of hatred and ensure a lifetime of peace and prosperity."_**

 ** _"Yup he has to go...like now," Troy said before pulling the trigger_**

 ** _Once again everyone scattered around like rats asking the same questions but at least they got their answers as Troy camouflaged into the crowd of chaos with a black bag over his shoulders and headphones over his ears he walked through the transparent people as if it was a normal routine. He sparkled a light using it to light a cigarette he was holding onto flicking it into a trail of gasoline that was spread out throughout not only the cars but the crowd of people as well._**

Months passed and with the assassination of both the president and vice president along with hundreds of burn victims from the last ceremony everything seemed to pause to scared to move on forward. The Speaker of the House of Representatives, John Cross, was sworn into the Presidential stats in secret no one really knew when or where did it happen but it did. A couple of months passed and everything was going back to normal society was moving on it was healing in a way until it was the month of the Purge. Protesters gathered in the streets to try to put an end to the madness before it could begin again as they went to their mayors than senators eventually taking center stage on the white house lawn. Singing songs of peace with their hippie-like freedom of expression dancing smiling laughing it was okay or so they thought. The President had a bill to pass into Congress without the people's knowledge a bill that would change America forever, as they held his family hostage while keeping him at gunpoint by using his own security team President Cross would go down in history as the worst President of all time.

 ** _"My fellow Americans, let it be known that I...I've failed you all not only as your commander in chief but as a man. A man who couldn't even keep his family out of harm's way. Today I have here displayed out in front of me is an executive order which will not only allow the purge to be the original 24-hour time limit but it shall be held once every month. I know by signing this order I have run away from my responsibilizes I have failed President Roan and her vision along with tarnishing the legacy of President Moore but by doing so I could spare my family from harm. So let it be known far and wide I was a crowd putting the needs of the few over the needs of the many. Having my selfishness corrupted me to the lowest form of being I am sorry." He confessed while signing the order, " Now will you please let my family go?" He asked_**

 ** _"Don't worry you'll see them soon." A person whispered before pulling the trigger, "Long live the Purge."_**

The network was hijacked as static covered over every TV screen every channel everywhere in America a few moments later the static was cleared away. The church-like room gave off a cult-like feel everyone hidden behind mask dawning black and blood red robes with one man standing in front of it all.

 _ **"Good evening ladies and gentlemen what you've just witnessed was another execution by Us. The people who hide among you as your friends' neighbors co-workers even your politicians, in the beginning, we were the skeleton hidden the government's closet doing things that make this nation go round that makes this nation orderly and the things that everyone had theories about. We started the Purge to usher in a new era but when people refused to participate in this coming of age tradition our hand was forced and now more and more people love this holiday that we've created and if anybody we're to put an end to that well...it was only the beginning. Once known as the NFFA we have chosen to reveal our true selves hidden behind that mask we are the men and women you talk about everything something would go wrong. We are the Illuminati. We Are God! The only difference is our wrath is swift and powerful so it's better for everyone to compy. Thank you and good night." The man said**_

The network returned back to normal but nothing was ever the same. The Illuminati's influence was undeniable and the bill took effect imminently so the middle of every month the Purge would be held slowly and carefully eliminating those who couldn't defend themselves first mainly the elderly small children and those who couldn't afford protection such as the homeless and sick people that would linger around the cracks and underground of the cities. The once peaceful resistance decided to rise up and fight back only to fail so bad they hid underground. More and more followers started to accept their new way of living and with the ever-growing influence of the Illuminati the purge extend taking more hours more days weeks even months until it was apart of everyday life a normalized part of society

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled taking off my boots and setting aside my stuff

I stretched out my arms finally able to relax inhaling the familiar scent of oak wood and fresh pine. I tip-toed through the house hoping to get a quick laugh as I made my way to the kitchen,"BOO!" I yelled jumping out to see no one was their just food lightly simmering on the oven on low heat.

I rubbed my fingers through my hair lightly giggling to myself thinking "how did I ruin that?" but I eventually shrugged it off sighing as I looked in the pot to see what was cooking. It was some type of gumbo with a variety of seafood and rice seasoned with a spicy yet sweet outcome. After a moment of taking small samples of the food, I walked passed a calendar mark for April 20th and went down to the basement where a girl was dancing. Her swaying with the music was hypnic her eyes closed to focus on the music guiding her almost like a dance panter showing her the way. I mesmerized by her quietly sat down near the door silently enjoying the provide show.

"How long are you gonna watch me?" She asked opening her eyes and turning around to look at me

"Huh? Oh well, ummmm its' just you were dancing so beautifully I didn't wanna interrupt." I said getting up off the floor, "I'm home." I smiled carefully holding her hands

Her smile was light warm and inviting as she slowly pulled me closer to her, "Do you even remember what day it is?" She asked

"Of course I do!" I said putting my hands on her hips and slowly starting to Waltz, "It's the day I damn near killed your ex."

"No, try again." She said

"Ummm it's the day we started dating."

"Nope. One more try Erica and if you get it wrong it's gonna be a lonely night for you on the couch."

"Okay okay okay. Ummm, gimme a minute to think, please Maria?" I begged

"Ten seconds." She quickly replied

"It's ummm today is...it's the day no that can't be right. Goddamn it what day is it!?" I asked myself

"Today is the day I died." She answered

"No don't say that. That's not true and I know it. You're alive you have to be you're right in front of me." I said

"Erica wake up." She said

"No! Please just let me stay here a little while longer, please. I can't believe it I won't. You can't make me!" I said shutting my eyes tightly

I felt weaken unable to stand on my feet and the image of her leaving my grasp I feel on my knees breaking the once safe and peaceful comfort of my home to end up on the warehouse floor. I opened my eyes to blood slowly approaching me I jumped up with some of it still dripping off my hands as I followed the trail to where it came from.

"Maria! I'm here!" I said seeing her at the end of the tail curled up and tucked away in a corner

I ran up and tried to reach out for her only to see her more terrified at the fact that I was so close to her. I kneeled down lightly softly whispering as if I was beckoning a wild animal. She slowly started to come out only to bite my hand and run back into hiding.

"OWWW! Son of a Bit..." I started shaking out my hand before looking up at a broken glass

I was wearing the black ski mask with the same snake tattoo on my hand staring back with evil intentions and the smile of a monster with the red eyes of a demon. I slowly back away slightly trembling at the thought before looking over at Maria's corps on the ground.

"This is Your fault." The monster whispered in my ear

"No. No, it's not!" I yelled

"Your fault. Your Fault. YOUR FAULT!" He said over and over

"Shut up. Shut Up. Shut Up! SHUUUUT UUUPPPP!" I yelled covering my ears and running away only to have that echo all around me

I tripped on my feet breaking through the floor shattering it like glass as I continued to fall into a dark void. I snapped wake gasping for air while staring around the room trying to gain some idea of where I was. It was quiet and cold everything was still almost frozen in place as I pushed my hair back before laying back down.

"It was just a nightmare," I mumbled to myself before turning around screaming at the fact I was sleeping beside her corps

" **ArE yOu SuRE aBOuT ThAt _MURDER!_** " She asked grabbed me and pulling me close to her

* * *

"AAAAAAaaaaaa FFFFFFF...FUCK!" I yelled holding my arm after tolerating the pain I looked around and found myself bleeding on the bedroom floor.

 **Most of my mornings often start off like this no longer able to separate my visual and auditory hallucinations from reality only the feeling of pain and blood sliding down my hands reminds me that I'm alive or in this case existing. A cold floor one thin sheet and a dull blade as an alarm clock another morning without her. After changing my bandages again and nibbling on last of the scaps from last week's hunt I went back to work. For a while now I've been looking into previous targets and out of all my messy jobs, only one person stood out a former congressman, Mark Johnathon Rodes.**

"Are you sure about that? I mean this guy did hang himself." A familiar voice commented

"And you're dead yet for some reason I see you and you talk to me in real time," I said looking over my shoulder at her sitting on the edge of a table swing her legs smiling

 **My ideas of her scrambled in my head to the point where she was my only real sign of losing my sanity. Her long light brown hair her lightly tanned smooth skin wearing an oversized white t-shirt that was clearly too big for her and a pair of dark blue shorts the last outfit I saw her in before I left that day. I see and hear her more often than I'd care to admit but I won't lie I enjoy the company despite it's not real. I was acknowledging something that wasn't there to make me feel like I wasn't alone in all of this but I was.**

"~Hellloooo!~ Pay attention to me!" She said

"Ummm yea...Yeah! What's wrong?" I asked running over to look at a ringing monitor, "Trap S-14 went off hopefully it's something light tonight like a squirrel the last thing I need is another fucking deer diet for another two weeks." I said grabbing my bag of supplies and getting one last look around the empty room before leaving

* * *

"Seriously I told you about the traps here. Way to go jackass!" A man said walking down a hill

"Like really who the fuck in their right mind actually get their foot suck in a Bear trap! Are you that fucking slow?" A girl said folding her arms standing in between the two

"Shut The Fuck Up And Help Me!" A man shouted trying to pry the trap open

Just as the trap was about to chop off the man's fingers, "There! I got it now move your hands before you get them chopped off." Another guy said sticking a crowbar in the opening

"LOCKJAW!" I yelled running up to the trap

 **The trap broke through the crowbar and locked on the man's leg even harder like an animal. He screamed louder than ever before blanking out over the sudden shock he quickly endured. When I finally ran up to the trap the teenagers all had weapons all the guys trembled with guns in their hands and the girl carried a machete. I sighed before setting down my bag and slowly kneeling down to look at the man's leg.**

"That's some nasty business I'm guessing he's not to smart is he?" I asked

"Who...Who the fuck are you?" One of the guys asked

"First of all dipshit you're trespassing on my land second if were me shaking that hard with a gun in my hand I'd put it down you're more scared than the person you're threatening and third unless you plan on chopping off his leg kill me and this trap isn't gonna open until his bone rot. Drop your weapons give me your names and I'll release your friend here, deal?" I asked

 **The girl of the group was the first to put her weapon down. The guys were confused but then she pointed out the obvious avenged I had over them and once I claimed that this was my land she thought hunting there was pointless because I have traps all around here and the last thing she wanted to do was chop off her friend's leg only to have him bleed out moments later.**

"My name is Megan." She said

"No last name Mags?" I asked

"It's Megan and no I fucking hate that nickname." She said folding her arms

 **Her long dark black hair was tied into a fishtail down her back with a beanie on top. Her clothes were dirty a dried up mud stain green shirt torn and ripped up dark blue jeans. Tapping her foot annoyed she stared at the guys before they finally put down their guns. One guy was wearing an old light blue pair of jeans and a black t-shirt he shoved his hands in his pockets rolling his eyes while the other hand the other guy was seemed relieved wearing an old Deadpool t-shirt and gray jeans.**

"So names, please?" I said

"I'm Chad that's my younger brother Dj." The one with the black t-shirt said

"And before I let him go who is he?" I asked

"His name is Pete it's his first time out," Dj said

"She didn't ask for all that she just want a name that's it, and that's all we should say," Chad said

"Fine. Release." I said pulling Pete's leg out the trap and throwing it to the side while it reopens, "Now get off my land." I said before walking off

 **I grabbed my bag and walked right passed them I think I bumped into one of them but I didn't care. I looked over my portable scanner and found out that a few of the traps went off near the house before putting it away.**

"So you're just gonna leave them there?"

"They should haven't gotten stuck," I replied

"Yeah, but it's your trap you should take responsibility for it."

 **I thought about for a while before turning back. They were still there trying to carry Pete over their shoulder until I told them to follow me. I went by picking up food on the way to the cabin before locking off a door or two. I invited them in and started treating Pete before cooking for everyone.**

"Anybody want something with their stew?" I asked

"What is this rabbit?" Megan asked

"Whatever it is it's fucking delicious! Bro, you should try it." Tj said eating a fork full

"I'm not hungry," Chad said

"But you need your strength so eat something like I said after your buddy wakes up you guys need to get back on the road," I said passing him a bowl

"Just how long have you been here by yourself anyway?" Chad asked taking the bowl

"Ummm...a few months I think. When was President Roan's assassination again?" I asked unsurely

"That was five years ago," Chad answered

 **The room fell silent as I started to gather everything. I excused myself and went to reach any and everything I could find for the last five years only to return to see everybody sleeping expect Megan.**

"You've missed out on a lot." She said leaning against the wall

"Did you think I was one of those Purgers?" I asked

"Well yes and no. Look it's clear to me that you've been doing well on your own so far but it's not gonna last forever, the group we're apart of doesn't kill."She said

"Yeah, no shit it's obvious you guys have no defensive skills what so ever. I scared the shit out of you guys without trying not to even add the fourth-member I trapped." I said

"That's why we could use somebody like you with us to teach us." She said

"Thanks but I got my own problems to deal with and I can't rest until I handle it," I replied

"If we can find this place what makes you think those assholes who kill for fun won't find it either another Purge is coming up next week and those creatures have already taken over the major cities no one is safe." She said

"And I understand that but those dipshits took something from me something I can never get back so I'm taking the only thing I can get," I said

"Oh yeah and what's that?" She questioned

"Revenge. Like I said once Pete wakes up you all gotta get the fuck off my land." I said before going to bed

 **Magan stayed up a little while longer before going to bed while I hardly got any sleep at all Maria forcing me to wake up as my nightmares only to scowl me as my conscious it was an unbearable few days. Especially when Chad and Dj stumbled upon my research room and started to play with the camera I damn near killed the both of them holding them hostage at gunpoint while Magan went hunting. Once Pete woke up I gave them one more night to rest and get food the next morning I went with them down the hill. Magan made the offer to at least see their camp one last time I declined and went back to my cabin, only to be heartbroken once again as the flames from nearby fires slowly started to engulf my home. I ran inside grabbing the camera my pack and a small med kit on my way out. I watched as the fire eventually leveled my once loved filled house into nothing more than burnt wood and ash before passing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

The woods where dark and quiet only the sounds of the nocturnal animals echoed through the bleak footsteps racing around. A shadow blending in with the night creeping closer to a frighten target standing in the middle of an open field cautiously looking around. Her hands trembling with a gun inside of them waving it around like a scared child with a flashlight. As I moved closer to the field she was getting more and more fearful slowly walking back until...Bang Bang Bang!

"Wow your aim is complete shit but your instincts are on point," I said walking up, "But you really need to calm down relax open your eyes to your target and slowly pull the trigger back with the barrel aim at them straight and confident. Alright, Love?" I asked guiding her hands

"Why do I need to know all of this anyway it's not like you won't be with me?" She asked

"You know what I am now and the risk of being with me. I need to make sure you know how to protect yourself." I said relighting the fire

"I can take care of myself you worry way too much babe." She said sitting down

"And you don't worry enough. I'm not always gonna be there to protect you, you know that right?" I asked

"Well you haven't let me down so far, sure you've pushed me away at times but whenever I was scared you'd be there for me." She said

"Well, that's because it's not hard to want to protect you especially since the whole thing with Damien," I said laying down

"Oh God, why did you have to bring him up other than that what was going on in your head that day?" She asked

"Well, a client dropped a hit at the very last second I was at the sight locked and loaded aimed and everything in between only to get a call three seconds from pulling the trigger I get a phone call telling me to back down. I was pissed off not only did they called the hit off but I didn't get paid for it either. So when I was walking to my apartment I won't lie and say I wasn't looking for a fight protecting you just gave me a valid reason to blow off steam. Still, you looked terrified and he clearly wasn't gonna let up so... I butted into your business after that I honestly didn't expect to see you again but then I saw you at the park. You looked better happier that's when I knew I didn't make a mistake." I said

"How did you know? I mean how did you know when I said 'I'm fine' I really meant save me?" She said

"Do you remember the tattoo with the same phase on your hand whenever you waved me off from a different angle it read out "save me" so I did or at least that's what I saw from where I was standing. At the end of the day, I am the farthest thing from a hero I was just pissed and needed to take it out on someone or something kind of glad that asshole was there." I replied

"So you didn't care that I was there?" She asked sounding a little hurt

"Maria, I didn't even know you at least not at that moment. You were being hurt and I needed a reason to fight like I said I didn't expect to see you ever again but deep down I wanted too. Apart of me wanted to know if you were okay if you were getting better after that because it was the first time in a long time that I fought for a just reason. After that day I saw you in the park I couldn't really get you out my head your smile your laugh god your laugh but I know you needed time so I waited after awhile I spotted you again after coming back from a job and of course, you didn't remember me so I played along with the whole "first meeting" thing and now we're here. Thinking about it now maybe I wanted to fight him was because I saw myself in you but I'm getting way off track." I said

"No what do you mean, tell me. Please?" She asked gently laying my head on her lap

I closed my eyes to help me relax a little bit more, "I...my father wasn't exactly a good man don't get me wrong he was a great dad but before me and my mom he was a ruthless killer he worked for some...unfriendly people and he worked exclusively for them the only way out was in a box. My dad tried to run once he found out about me so he and my mom ran she died giving birth or that's what I was told. They found him and told him he had two options since they no longer wanted money it was either me or him. I was five going on six when I last saw him and he said something to me while giving me a hug. What was it?! Shit. It's been so long since I've talked to anybody about something like this that I can't remember. I was thrown in the system one abusive home to the next those sleepless nights of wondering when he was coming back for me running out to find him for days weeks even only to caught by the police and thrown into another home. Then the purge happened one of the workers had some kind of break down and started killing us I ran only to get trapped by some fucked up people. That night was my first kill I was only thirteen no home barely any clothes on my back and a hand full of money that I had stolen off that pedophile. I kept running stealing to survive the reminding days of the year once the Purge would come around killing would be my last resort but I still you know. Eventually, I got the attention of the same kind of people that took my dad away first as a lookout working my way up next thing I know I'm a gun for hire. I saved you so you could have the chance I never got and besides this job is easy when you're alone there's no risk it's just lonely but with you well I have a reason but I don't know what would I do if I lost you over something that I caused. So yeah, I'm overprotective and more cautious now because you're the only light that I have right now and if you were to I don't even want to say it because of me well it'll be a fate worse than death." I said

"Well now that I'm dead maybe you could start protecting others and give them that same chance you gave me the chance you never got." She said

* * *

 **I sat up and looked around to see the cabin in its former glory thinking to myself that the smoke got to me after I ran out from grabbing everything I needed. I got off the ground and started to look for a spot to gather some water when I saw an image of Maria pointing in a different direction. I had been ignoring her sense of direction in favor of my own cause I was sure she'd lead me to the others. After a while, I started walking in the opposite direction of where ever she appeared until she stood right in front of me blocking me off.**

"What!? What now!?" I shouted

"Really? You're just gonna act like you didn't have a dream like that for no reason better yet a memory like that!" She said

"Yup! They're not my problem. Who the hell cares if they don't kill why should I even go there?!" I said walking through her

"Because you can protect them." She said

"Strenght in numbers they'll be fine," I said walking away

"Not when they're that weak. Look I know you're tired but if you don't train these people they will die and you do owe them." She said causing me to pause

"What do I owe them? I've lost so much compared to them it doesn't make sense like why am I even talking to you? You are not real! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" I yelled out

"Who the hell are you talking too?" Megan asked

"I'm Talking To!" I shouted out pointing at nothing realizing that she was gone

 **She was always slick whenever I didn't want to do something she'd make it seem like I was doing something else but it was a small part of the bigger picture walking away from her must of giving her an idea to guild me to Megan's location no wonder she started an argument. Even in the afterlife she still knows how to mutilate me I calmed my nerves and told Megan what happened to my house while we walked back.**

"That's sad to hear still the offer is on the table just know even though we carry guns they're not loaded so don't be the one who takes avenge of that. There are a couple of guys who still believe in keeping their weapons loaded so be on the lookout for that." She said

"I figured that much but is there a system implemented here like a certain job placement?" I asked following her

"Nah we just do whatever we can for each other that's about it no one is held down or forced to do anything they don't want to but if we do something we have to think about others who can't do things like gathering food. I could have grabbed a small animal but I'm hunting for something bigger at least a whitetail but I haven't seen anything in a while. That's why we were on your land apparently deer use that route when they migrate here from the southern regains anyway it would have been helpful if you had some traps planted here too." She said

"I do but not that many maybe two or three if only I had my scanner to track down the exact location of the traps this would have been a lot easier," I said

"Oh well is there another way to locate them like the voice commands you gave earlier?" She wondered

"Not unless I'm within three feet of the trap until than we're fucked," I said

"Oh goody. I might as well take you back to camp since hunting is pointless down this route like I said others come first and somebody is bound to be waiting on me anyway." She said leading the way

"Why is that?" I asked following up behind her

"Cause I'm the only actual medical personnel there before all this shit happened I was a nurse. Still in training of course but a nurse none the less." She replied

 **It was a mile or two away from the spot we had met up on the way we found one of my traps with a squirrel trapped inside but since it was a small one I grabbed it and sold it off to a peddler for a small bottle full of gas. I kept hold of the trap until we were about five minutes away from the camp we took a walk on a dirt road and I** **planted the trap near an oak tree.**

"It's right on this hill." She pointed out

"Bout time maybe I can finally get some rest cause those short water breaks wasn't really hitting the spot," I said

"It was nonstop or be out after dark just be happy there's a bit of sunlight left." She said

"Yeah, whatever it wouldn't be the first time I had to fend for myself out here after...hours," I said before looking at the supposed hideout

"Well, Erica think you can make inside without making a scene?" Maria asked laughing at me

 **It wasn't fair out of all of the places they could have hidden it would have been an old broken down abandon warehouse. My nerves were on edge the flashes of the video played over my reality. I felt sick getting closer and closer to the entrance my breathing was growing more and more rapid as I leaned against the side of the door. For the first time in my life, I was having a panic attack and I honestly didn't know what to do. I was scared shaky and unstable trying to force myself to stop wasn't working lying to myself wasn't working either eventually, I slid down the door and sat in front of it.**

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good." She said

"Ummm yeah, It must have been the walk it took a lot out of me you know? It's been a while since I had to hike for anything really since all I need was in arms reach." I lied

 **She looked at me as if she saw right through my bull shit and grabbed my hand helping me on my feet before throwing my arm around her shoulder. When I got inside the video kept playing in my head certain spots I'd see a blood trail others the rusty chains the leaky pipes the flickering lights it seems like things couldn't get any worse until we walked passed a makeshift medical room there was a body laying on the bed with a blanket covering the persons face. Each step felt heavier I never felt more powerless to this fate to this suffering nevertheless I was taken to an empty room with a mat on the floor.**

"I know it's not much, hell compared to what you had this is a major downgrade but it should do for tonight." She said

"No! Nononono I...I can't stay here not in a place like this." I said

"Look I know this isn't good enough for you but it's all we got left now you're staying whether you like or not even if that's means I have to stay with you." She said

"Ooooh, I like her," Maria said

"Shut up," I muttered

"Excuse me?" She said, "Oh yeah, I'm definitely staying with you good luck getting rid of me now."

"Don't you have other patients to deal with like why waste your time dealing with me?" I asked

"Because you're not well and you could lie about if you want but the way you act is completely abnormal just get some rest for now. I'll get you some food but don't go running off." She said after laying me down on the mat

 **I waited for a few minutes before getting my stuff and sneaking out the door after a couple of wrong turns and bumping into people I ended up outside. I set up a small tent closeby and crawled inside a sleeping bag feeling more restless than ever as I slowly started to doze off she appeared right in front me.**

"You're still running away are you?" Maria asked

"I...I'm just not ready yet now let me sleep," I mumbled turning on my side away from her

"Not ready? Well, you made it inside without throwing up or freaking the fuck out." She said facing me once again

"Can you please just go away? I really need to rest it's been a long day." I said turning on my back

"Don't act like if I wasn't alive you wouldn't want me here." She said laying on top of me

"But your not alive are you?" I asked

"Maybe I am alive as long as you believe it to be true just give into me Erica. Forget about the outside world and stay here with me forever." She said

 **It was easy and somewhat relaxing slowly closing my eyes shutting down everything the peace was comforting for a moment she was really in my grasp. I felt her soft silk like skin against my fingertips hearing her breathing softly in my ear her heartbeat perfectly syncing with mine. This was more than a dream but it felt like an alternate reality altogether.**

"M...Maria." I softly said under my breath

"WAKE UP!" Megan yelled shaking me away

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" I yelled noticing I was dragged out my tent, "What the serious fuck happened?"

"I told you it's dangerous being out here at night they almost would have abducted you with no problems if I hadn't come out here to get you. Just what the hell you were thinking anyway?" She asked

"I can't sleep there Megan, okay? I...just can't." I said

"Does it has something to do with this Maria person you mentioned under your breath while you were sleeping?" She asked

"I...I rather not talk about it." I said glancing away

"Fair enough. At least try to come inside like I said we could use you and it'll be fucked up if something were to happen to you under our watch okay?" She asked before heading back

"Hey is that offer still on the table?" I asked sitting up

"Sure. Like why the fuck not as long as you stay inside this time." She replied


	4. Chapter 4

**It wasn't my first trip with the boys but Pete was a new addiction with the group 'great another a muscle with no brain' even though Dj is smart for his age and Chad is more of a leader but only when it comes to his brother we didn't balance out that well as a team. I was the only one with any actual experience dealing with the purge and nutcases who'd get involved with it. The man who claims to used to be in the 'arm forces' doesn't really know what the hell is he doing. His whole program is a joke and shouldn't be taken seriously but people actually trust it to defend themselves only if they knew the truth but they hardly listen to me taking his word over mine. Still, I didn't really know what to expect than she popped up out of nowhere. Her dark deminer overshadowed the atmosphere completely, her icy cold stared slowly carefully overlooked all of us a small slight smirk started to form on her face before she quickly turned her attention to Pete. The way she spoke was empty useless words pretending to care only to get us more worried about him the more she talked the easier she turned our defenses into protective instincts. At least she was the type to keep her word after we told her our names and dropped our shit she let Pete go before telling us to basically fuck off and walking off. And just when I thought I had her figured out she came back and invited us to stay with her, it was odd and off-putting but her house was so simple and inviting it was hard to refuse to get comfortable. The next few days during Pete's recovery was dare I say easy and a bit relaxing Erica showed me how some of her traps worked and how she basically survived here by herself for so long. She was a natural dynamic but it wasn't hard to ignore the signs that something was bothering her. Her inconsistent and indecisive behavior is unsettling I watched her talk no argue with herself almost if another person was right in front of her as she paced back and forward unsure of her next move something was off about it especially when she just fell to her knees. She looked weaken even remorseful when I leaned in closer she was staring at a camera set on a nightstand. Her mood was bipolar almost schizophrenic one moment she's honestly interested in what we have to say next I know she throwing a knife across the room with a terrified look in her eyes. Still, I invited her to come with us to our camp just so she could be around more people and so I could study her condition a little more since I never encountered someone as fucked up as her but sadly she said no. After we took off I found her wandering around in the woods yelling at herself again she eventually calmed down long enough to talk to me and follow me to my camp but her reaction when she found out it was an old abandon warehouse sent her into some kind of frenzy. I had to help her inside she felt weak and light on her feet despite her dragging them there was a light muffled crying sound from her I wasn't sure and honestly, I was too sorry for her to actually see if she was crying. I laid her down in the room for a split-second just to go get her some food once I came back she ran off so I went out looking for her. She looked peaceful unaware of reality as a couple guys dragged her out of her tent I managed to somehow and I mean somehow scared them off. She was completely lost and out of it I couldn't explain it so I told her what happened she caved into coming back with me. But something was off I made a pallet on the floor near her mat while she got comfortable before I even said goodnight she was already knocked out. But something was happening in her sleep so I grabbed my notepad and pen and started documenting her symptoms:**

 ***Heavy breathing**

 ***Night Sweats**

 ***Tossing and Turning**

 ***Random Outburst**

 ***Trembling and rapid seizures**

 ***Crying and/or moaning (in pain)**

 ***Random fits of anger**

 **But the worst of all came out of nowhere at some point I dozed off without realizing it waking up with the sun in my eyes from a dull window with my back facing her. It was quiet for once peaceful I turned on my back before glancing over at her as she tossed and turned she snap up screaming her hand twitching rapidly sliding across the floor like she was trying to reach for something eventually gliding over a pocket knife before slicing open her wrist. The pain must have bought her back from that hellish nightmare as she went into a panic trying to stop the bleeding before wrapping up her arm.**

 **"Thank God, she's asleep and that I kept some band-aids hopefully I don't kill myself doing this again." That's exactly what she said before she moved the mat over the little pool of blood and leaving the room. I pretend to be asleep for a little while longer when she came back with a mop and bucket in hand to clean up her mess afterward she hid the knife in the folds of the matt she was sleeping on.**

 **"I know you're not sleeping and I don't wanna talk about it so...yeah thanks for not saying anything." She said before leaving**

 **I stayed back for a while and looked at my notes before looking around her stuff and finding the camera curious I opened it up to a video that was on pause. Once I pushed play on the video an assault was in progress and it was getting worse by the second the laughing in the background the screaming of the victim it all seemed too painful to finish so I didn't. After stopping the video I rewind it back to the last stopping point and put it away and eventually left**


	5. Chapter 5

**My normal routine again and this time Megan was watching I really didn't want her to know but I couldn't help myself she was acting like she was asleep which was bull shit cause I know she's been writing something all last night still knowing she was a medical student maybe she was just interested in my condition and that's why she wants me around so badly. Either way after cleaning up my mess and telling her to stop acting like she doesn't know I left, blending in with the crowd of people heading to the cafeteria it was easy being a wolf in sheep's clothing following everyone else's lead. I sat down staring at the tray of food in front of me picking at it a little before glancing over everybody else.**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry but umm who are you again?" I asked

"Chad remember? I stayed over your place with Dj Megan and Pete." He said sitting down in front of me

"Oh yeah. How are you?" I asked watching eggs slowly slide off my fork

"Can you not play with your food or at least give it to somebody who needs it." He suggested eating

"I'll eat but I want to know more about this guy who taught you guys how to defend yourselves," I said

"You mean Terrence? Well, I know a little about him if you want information. He's a Marine kid says his dad and older brother join and he followed up behind them. Once he got home he was diagnosed with PTSD he participated in the Purge eventually coming to the terms that he wasn't well he stopped being part of the problem and started being part of the solution." He said

"That's it? No details no tours no war stories like that's all. Nah, that doesn't seem right I've met vets before and trust me Marines especially love to boast about their tours and kill counts. Can you show me where he teaches this class?" I asked

"Yeah, but he's not teaching a class until later on today and I'd rather wait so you could see what he's all about," Chad said

"Fair enough so what do you guys do around here to kill time?" I asked

"Weeeeell, I hang out with Dj and Megan we play basketball a lot hunting for everybody is a good way ummmm...what else? what else?" He asked

"You gotta gun range my skills are getting a bit rusty," I said

"A gun range? Are you seriously we don't kill you do know that right?" He asked

"But you gotta have target practice to hunt right?" I said

"Yeah, but we don't have one to use well not anymore our old one broke." He said finishing up his food

"I can build one it's gonna be cheap and I'm gonna need a lot of cans and bottles but I can do it with a little help," I said

"So what you want me to help out?" He asked

"If you don't mind other than that you have to work on your aim anyway," I said

"Yeah right, I bet if I can make this shot you can forget me helping out." He said

"Sure go for it and if I make mine you'll help me out," I said

 **We both took the wrappers and trash off our trays and mashed them into balls before trying to make our shots I made mine into the trash can while Chad missed due to someone walking in the way. After another round, Chad eventually decided to just help gather the things I needed for the homemade gun range I grabbed some rope tied a few bottles to some tree branches and set up a few cans in random places.**

"So...since you don't use live ammo what do you use?" I asked

"Airsoft guns or better known as BB guns we also use tranquilizers stun guns a lot of nonlethal forms of weaponry," Chad said loading them up

"Cool even though I'd rather use my stuff I don't have enough rounds to waste other than that it seems like I gotta sell my soul for bullets," I said

"Can I see it? The gun I mean." He asked

"Yeah sure," I said making sure it was on safe before passing it off

 **He immediately took note of how heavy the gun was it his hands fiddling with the trigger looking over the barrel at every detail before taking aim at a bottle. I grabbed one of the BB guns and looked over it myself trying to get used to how light it feels before taking aim at a can in the corner before pulling the trigger. It was the first time in a long time that I've missed a shot and it really didn't sit well with me once Chad started laughing. So of course, I blamed the gun but after missing two more shots Chad started to doubt my skills. I set down the gun before tieing my hair back out of my face before getting the gun and finding my center taking aim. The wind started to pick up making the bottles on the branches swaying from side to side before I started shooting**. **One by one the bottles quickly shattered the cans flew into the air for a second before falling back on the ground with a single can getting stabbed into a tree.**

"Told you I'm a bit rusty," I said

"Where did that knife come from?" He asked

"What? You don't carry one everywhere? What has this man been teaching you all?" I questioned

"Not that! We learn how to defend ourselves not to slaughter everything in sight!" He yelled in protest

"Defending yourself and slaughtering everything is two different things but what I just demonstrated was a form of intimidation. While it is true I am rusty I am capable of more than what I appear to be meaning just because I look like I can't take care of myself that doesn't mean I can't. My fastest time on a little range like this is about three seconds flat with that can having at least two knives in it." I said pulling the knife out the tree

"Just what the hell where you before all this shit happened anyway?" He asked

"I'd rather not go into that now. For now, I wanna see what you think you know so far." I said setting up new cans and bottles

"Meaning? What exactly?" He questioned

"With everything Terrene taught you, shoot everything," I said

 **The rapid shaking of the gun just pissed me off, I really felt offended the faster the barrel moved the more it was making me mad but nevertheless I stood by watching the shit show unfold. He just randomly shot trying to time it right when the barrel was focused on the can but the way he stood hunched over with his feet tightly close together and the kick back on the BB gun even almost knocking him down it was hard to watch.**

"Stop Stop Stop! Please tell me you know a different way to shoot?!" I said unable to handle the shit show any longer

"Yeah of course. To be honest I hate shooting that way anyway." He said recentering himself

 **He was more relaxed and balanced taking a firm stands in front of the cans before firing. It was easier for him to get a lock on the cans since he no longer shook the gun and he went at a faster pace too but not as fast as me of course. After a while, I took the safety off my pistol and carefully handed it off to him remind him there are only three rounds in the magazine including the one in the chamber. He was a little nervous at first but after catching his breath I could tell right away that he had to have killed before the demeanor was the same as mine cold numb and calculated. He missed the first two probably because of the kickback of the gun made him hesitate to shot after his third shot he got comfortable with it. He looked over at me with a smile saying that he never shot a real gun before and that this was fun before noticing it was time for Tarrance's class. So we packed up everything and with Chad leading the way we went to the lower basement level of the warehouse were a small group of people was gathering. I glanced over the small group before noticing Magen with her back against the wall with her arms folded.**

"Hey, umm how was your day?" I asked

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked looking at me

"Who cares about me? Other than that I asked a question first." I said

"It was busy some of our people got held up by bandits again. A small group of four and only two came back with their limbs intact one was lucky enough to have their arm popped back into place while the same can't be said for the other." She said

"What happened?" I asked

"Apparently the bandits kept it as a trophy along with their two kills those sick fucks treating human lives like it's a game, but this is the rule that's gonna get everybody killed if we want to leave camp with we Have to train under Terrence." She said

"And where the hell is he?" I asked as a man walked passed

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Megan said going to a seat

 **The man was at least six feet tall wearing a black t-shirt and dark gray jeans. He was averaged size very fit and toned clearly he didn't lift that much since he didn't really have any muscles mass but it was clear to me he was active in some sort of fitness routine. His sea blue eyes had a light shine of hope in them with a smile that could easily hide what despair that consumed the outside world. He looked mixed between white and Mexican or some form of Hasphic decent. He set down a couple of items on the table before writing on a board with a marker. I found a sit near Megan and Chad before sitting down I flip the back of the chair facing Terrence while he slams down the marker.**

"For those of you who may not know my name is Terrence and I'll be teaching you ways to protect yourself outside the safety of the camp. Today's lesson will be on knife techniques, we'll go over how to properly hold a knife, how to disarmed one from your enemy, and techniques used to defend yourselves if you're carrying on your person." He said

"Pssss, PSSSSSS, hey Mags do you think he'll use you as a volunteer again?" Chad asked

"He always does and I don't think that's gonna change unless I stay after class." She replied

"What's happening after class?" I asked

"He calls it "extra practice" but I honestly think some shady shit is happening behind our backs. He's always looking for female volunteers women he can easily overpower some of the weaker guys too." She answered

"See what I mean, he's up to something," Maria said

"Do you think he's just taking advantage of them or is there something else going on?" I asked

"I don't know but I'm not falling for his bull shit I guess that's why he targets me so much," She started before staring at him, "Just look at him thinking he's such hot shit I hope somebody put him in his place for once." She said

 **His stands were complete shit he kept a light loose grip on the knife he stumbled on his feet then he'd laugh about it as if it was an honest mistake. It was perfectly clear to me that he was full on shit and had no clue on this universe of what he was doing the lies he was telling others about the purge and how people would act during it was completely undermined. I felt sick and shocked that people are just going along with it as he boldly walked by with his ego front and center of it all. During his "class" if you would even want to call it that he'd use females to practice with some looked uncomfortable with him so close others would just give in and try to play it off.**

"Can I have one more volunteer ummmmm...Megan! Why don't you give me a hand with this next technique?" He said with a smile on his face

"How about no?" She asked

"Just three seconds you know you are my favorite student riiiight?" He said

 **It seemed like the entire class had their eyes on her some muttering under their breath as their cold hard stares zoomed in on her. Tenison was high as she rolled her eyes before giving in to the peer pressure. She stood up and made her way down the entire time no one took their eyes off her especially once she finally made it to Terrence.**

"Can we make this quick I got patients to tend too after this." She said

"Don't worry now show me your stands." He said

 **Her stands were perfectly fine to me feet should width apart balanced center of gravity, her hands had a tight firm grip on the handle, her eyes locked on Terrence as he circled around her. Making his so-called "corrections" kicking her feet closer together groping her chest to force her to lean further back but it was when he grabbed her waist pulling her hips towards him things was clearly off. She had an uncomfortable glance around the room before looking away from everyone than out of 'nowhere' she pushed him off her.**

"Hey, we're not done yet." He said

"It's an emergency I gotta go." She said before walking out

"He's...he isn't well. I think you should go check on her this isn't the first time that has happened." Chad whispered

 **I nodded and quietly left my seat only to see her pace back and forward hitting the wall before evening noticing me.**

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm okay with a lot of shit I can take it the groping him touching me no one saying a god damn thing about it but when he gets a fucking hard on and does that front of everybody that's it I'm done with it I can't keep on pretending this is okay when it's not!" She confessed

"How times has this happened?" I asked

"More times than it should with different girls and guys. Everybody is too afraid to say anything to scare him off because they think he's the only one who could protect them or show them how to protect themselves." She said

"Come back to class with me, please?" I asked

"What? Why the hell should I?" She said

"Because he embarrassed you and if you think I'm not about to make this fake my bitch you must don't know what kind of savage I can be, and besides I'd hate for you to miss out on the show," I said with a sinter smile

 **After a few minutes, we both came back to the class Terrence was finishing up showing his latest victims...I mean 'students' one of the final techniques of the day before noticing Megan and I walk back to seats now taking note of my presence his mind trying to think of some ridiculous idea of getting down for a public "lesson"**

"Ummm...Does anybody need me to review any of the techniques that I have done for today?" He asked just as I raised my hand

"Yeah, my name is Erica and I'm new here. I was wondering could you go over the last thing you did?" I asked

"Sure. Why don't you come down here and I'll show you personally." He said

"Hey, showtime," I whispered to Chad and Megan before happily making my way towards him

"Okay. Show me your stands." He said

 **Of course, I pretend not to know anything he feeds off those who know absolutely nothing and takes advantage of it. He had no shame or sense of regret as he felt up my skin groping me as if I was his toy before moving his hands down to my waist forcing my hips against his. Feeling his erection through his jeans pushing up against me was...disappointing over the simple fact that well...I'd thought it'd be much bigger than what I was feeling. No, it was his desire of sniffing my hair and having to overhear his heavy breathing in my ear that made me donkey kick him in the balls.**

"HEY THIS DICK HEAD IS A FRAUD MY NAME IS ERICA AND I WILL BE TEACHING YOU FROM HERE ON OUT! FIRST LESSON: HOW ANGER IS YOUR ALLEY!" I shouted while Terrence scrambled up to his feet

"You're gonna pay for that bitch!" He said charging towards me

"OOOOOOOOO I'm sooooooo scared!" I said with my back against the wall

 **As he blindly charged toward me all I did was sidestep out of the way so he'd be dumb enough to ram himself headfirst against the wall. A few people busted out laughing while I took a bow as Terrence shook off his mild concussion and somehow crawled back to his feet before grabbing a knife off the table. He came up waving the knife around like a junkie on speed it seemed effortless tripping him off his feet grabbing the knife right out his hand as he fell grabbing the table to keep his balance I sliced open his wrist before quickly slamming his head against the table before holding the knife up to his throat**

"Well you see you hurt my friend and I was wondering can you apologize to her before you know I shove your dick down your throat and shove your balls up your ass you sleazy dirty motherfucker," I said

"And why the fuck should I do that if she doesn't scream she wanted it right?" He asked

"Hey Megs give me a hand and a few knives please?" I asked

"Oh okay, I guess." She said

"Alright class you just saw how anger blinded him into losing a fight right now I'd like to go over getting information through none lethal ways of torcher," I said

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Just tie him down, please. I was alone in the woods for five years mourning the loss of my wife because of the purge simply because I wasn't strong enough to protect her so if you think I'm just going to sit by and watch someone else I care about get hurt you're wrong. And for everybody who allowed this to happen, you are aware that this man knows nothing and has been using you all?" I asked

"Like that, it matters the Illuminati will burn this shit hole to the ground anyway." He said

"I'd love to see them try, and torcher is none lethal unless you die and trust me I can keep you alive for as long as I feel like it. " I said before hearing someone clapping in the back

"Well if you aren't a ball of furry. Megan, can you and your friend there meet me in my office and don't forget that jackass over there too." He said before leaving

"Aww shit!" Megan said

"Who was that?" I asked

"Rock, the guy in charge on this camp." She replied

"Well, at least I made a good first impression," I said before hitting Terrence on conscious


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, thanks for carrying Terrence, Chad. I really owe you one for this." I said

"This asshole needed to be knocked out." He said walking beside us

"Hey umm, you can go ahead Chad I need to talk to Erica alone for a moment," Megan said

"Sure take as much time as you guys need I'll let Rock now." He said walking ahead

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"What was that back there? It was like you were a completely different person and all that stuff you were saying about you caring about me. You don't even know me." She said

"Look, you gave me a shot at a second chance and I'm grateful for that if you wanna get to know me, if you wanna help me then it's a long story I just hope you got time for it," I said

"Well, I can't lie and say that I do, but I have one question for you and you have to be honest. Is that your wife on the video?" She asked

"Like I said you wanna get to know me then make some time to hear my story," I said walking towards the office

"Oh you must think you're so cool right now are you gonna tell her what was going through your head? The fact that you keep seeing my image over her or are you just gonna keep that to yourself along with the fact that I died because of you. And are you gonna tell them who you really are and all of this happened because you had to take the damn job? Oh, my bad all of this happened because **Tobias** had to take the damn job. Let's face it you're still running it doesn't matter how hard to try to cover it up and guess what if they find out who you are...you're fucked." Maria said

 **I hit myself in the head a few times just to try and clear her out jumping a little to get back on track. Trying to remind myself that everything is okay and that no one knows a thing about me still it's only a matter of time. The fact that Maria's image does form over Megan's body making it so in my eyes there is no difference between the two is making this complicated. Still, I can keep ducking and dodging questions for as long as I can, hopefully, I don't fuck this up. After a sigh of breath and gathering my thoughts I calmly walked inside.**

"So she's cool right?" Rock asked sitting down in a chair

"Fuck yeah! I mean she's rough around the edges and hardly opens up but she's a good person or at least I think so." Chad said

"Ummmm you wanted me right?" I asked

 **Rock was wearing a black and red plaid shirt with dark black jeans. He pushed his dark black hair back before looking at me with dark brown eyes so dark that they looked midnight. His skin was lightly tanned with scars on his arms and near his neck that he had no problem in showing to everyone around him but that wasn't what grabbed my attention it was his tone of voice. It was simple almost welcoming with a slight judgment of a leader almost like if he'd say a command everyone would just follow no questions asked something I hardly see anymore.**

"Hey Rock." Megan sighed following up behind me

"Oh hey, Megs finally found someone who'd get rid of Terrence for you or what?" He asked pointing at Terrence tied up in a corner

"Something like that," Megan replied throwing a book at Terrence's head, "He was trying to wake up."

"Am I missing something or...?" I asked

"Other than the fact that you just did Megan's dirty work in getting rid of Terrence, a guy she has always hated, by the way, you didn't really miss out on anything." He answered

"You skipped out on the part where you knew about his behavior and refused to do anything about it." She said

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can you please teach everybody about none lethal ways of self-defense, or something about the murders of the purge, or give a class about the Illuminati? I didn't think so." He replied

"I know you're not supposed to allow members in." She said folding her arms

"So...when did they break up?" I asked

"About four months ago," Chad said with a smile

"CHAD!" They both yelled

"Wow. So ummm you're in charge of this place and you let this serial rapist teach self-defense, doesn't that seems counter-productive?" I asked

"I can't really do anything unless I have proof of what's going or someone at least one person saying something to me about it." He said

"Which is bull shit because I specifically said something about it," Megan said

"Which we looked into and found nothing, we even asked others and they didn't say anything either. Instead, they placed the blame on you and started calling you a liar and an attention whore, remember?" He asked

"Yeah, they said everything to protect him all because without him they'd die a lot sooner if it wasn't for his teaching skills at least that was one of the many lies he would tell them." She said

"Okay. That's enough I'm done listening to this shit. I know assholes like him and trust me he's dangerous, not only because he basically confessed about being with the Illuminati but he already moved on from women to men and he wasn't gonna stop next would have been either children or the elderly than the ladder option eventually he would have start screwing your sick and even dead." I said

"And how in the hell would you know that?" Rock asked

"Cause I grew up in the Purge, I grew up around sick twisted people like him," I answered

"Just who the hell are you anyway?" He asked

"Where should I begin with this shit show call my life? Well, my is Erica no last name as far as I know anyway I was a foster kid found on the doorstep of an abusive orphanage where I was forced to one shit hole temp house to another eventually getting tagged as a runaway bout time I was nine When I was thirteen the First Purge happened one of the workers was killing kids in our sleep I got out only to almost got raped by a fucking pedophile after that I kept running and I haven't looked back since. Any questions?" I asked

"How did you get out?" Chad asked

"Let's just say some unfriendly people took notice and they weren't exactly the family I was looking for but they kept me tough...I had no choice but to be strong or get my ass beat again and again and again until I either got it right or died, but hey I'm still alive for a reason right?" I asked

 **The look they all gave me as I folded my arms was like they were uncomfortable with my answer. Rock was frozen almost in some form of disbelief, Chad was frozen as well but the look in his eyes hid a bit of excitement in them yarning to learn more from me, he was eager. It was the shock and disbelief in her eyes that made me question if I had said too much or not. That worried almost dishearten look that vividly remind me of Maria when I told her my story I blinked to see Megan's eyes slowly water only for her to rub them so I wouldn't notice. She was worried about me. I sighed deeply shrugging it off as I normally would before clapping my hands to get everybody's attention.**

"So...what are you gonna do about him?" I asked pointing at Terrence who was slowly waking back up

"To be honest, I could care less about his dirty dick ass. What I want is the bitch who started all of this." Rock said

"GEEEE, I WONDER WHO COULD HE BE TALKING ABOUT!?" Maria asked

"Rock, I highly doubt we'll ever come across the assassin who killed President Roan. Other than that there were rumors saying Tarantula died years ago before the Illuminati even showed up." Megan said

"But they never found a body," Chad said

"And the police gave up the search to damn soon, only a week and lose their shit just as the Vice-President was sworn in," Rock added

"Such an odd coincidence, isn't it?" Maria asked

"Maybe they had it all planned out, I mean the Illuminati is a powerful organization they probably had the police in their back pocket even before all of this happened and since the last assassination was within the security detail maybe that person and Tarantula are one in the same," I said

"Oooo, good lie good lie now let's see if he'll fall for it," Maria said

"No no no. I think that bitch is still out there and once I find them..." Rock started

"Oh God, there he goes again!" Terrence yelled

"Shit. When did he wake up?" Megan groaned

"Do you want me to knock him out again?" I asked

"No. We need information out of him." Rock said

"I can do that too, just give me a new knife tie him up to the rail with a gag in his mouth and all I need is about five to ten minutes," I said

"Like hell, you would you fucking piece of shit!" He yelled

"Or I can kick him in the balls continuously for an hour straight his choice," I said

"Oh, I'm terrified." He said

"Okay! Somebody get me a gag!" I said tightly tieing up my shoelaces

"Chill out, you know you are so quick to jump the gun for anything that has to do with violence like are you okay?" Chad asked

"Yeah, I'm fine now about that gag cause I don't wanna hear him unless he's screaming out answers to questions," I said looking at a bat, "May I? This could be helpful." I asked

"Go for it," Rock said as I happily grabbed the bat and started doing practice swings

"Are you fucking serious? Erica, sit down and calm down we can do this another way." Megan said

"Yeah, riiiiiiight with jackasses like him the only way too straightforward answers is through pain unless he's one of those," I said with the bat over my shoulders

"One of what?" Chad asked

"I don't want him getting any bright ideas so I'll tell you later and if he is one of those than I don't know what you'll do with him," I said

"All of us have a tolerance to pain isn't that right Megan?" He asked

"Son of...look on the back of his shoulder." She said

"What? Why?" We all asked

"Move I'll do it then." She said

 **Megan pushed me aside and while Terrence was happily getting his fill of her being so close to him and all despite his hands being tied behind his back.** **She tore off one of the selves on his shirt before getting a good look at the back of his shoulder.**

"Chad get out of here." She calmly said

"Yeah, beat it brat we have things to do," Terrence said

"Why should I go?" He asked

"Just leave, this is personal, okay? Try to understand." She said

"Fine. I need to check on Dj anyway." He said before leaving

"So he is a member of the Illuminati just like how you were," Rock said

Megan looked up at him, "You what that means right? More of them will come, a hell of a lot more all because you didn't listen to Me!" She yelled getting off Terrence while he laughed

"I don't understand if you were in the Illuminati doesn't that mean you took part in killing others," I said

"I was in charge of keeping their torch victims alive and helping their injured, I'm not exactly proud of keeping a shit show going but they were the most dangerous and I knew I was safe as long as hang around them but after a while, they started to use me for 'other means' some of those sickos wanted kids and well they found me suitable to carry." She said

"I just wanted use you this bitch over here knows what I'm about and I like her style. Hey, hoe are you sure you're not a member if not I can put in a good word for you all you have to do is let me go." He said

"Can I knock him out already? He's really annoying and I'm honestly tired of hearing his voice." I said

"Suit yourself bitch but Megan is right more of us is coming especially since I already gave them the coordinates to this hideout and I already told them that you were hiding here some were excited but we've already decided that I get you first." He said laughing

"I'd rather die and I don't mind doing so to avoid being yours or anybody else sex slave." She said

"Are you sure they're coming or is this some bull shit bluff?" Rock asked

"They're coming they always do," Megan said

"And I don't think this jackass is lying like he doesn't have a reason too not anymore," I said

"What time are they coming?" Rock asked

"Does it look like I can call them for that information boss? My hands are tied." Terrence said before hit his right knee with the bat

"Sorry. I just couldn't take his smartass mouth anymore." I said

"Nah, you're good but we gotta get everybody ready to move no one is ready to fight off those animals, no offense Megan," Rock said

"Oh fuck off Rock but there is a way for them to get ready if..." She started looking at me, "I don't know if somebody was to teach and coach them."

I glanced around for a second before pointing to myself, "Me? Are you sure about that?" I questioned

"What? You managed to take out this sack of shit." She said

"Fuck You!" He yelled just as I shattered his right knee

"You sure I'd be good at it? I mean I'm going through something right now and I think it'll keep me from working." I said

"You'll be fine just look how you handle yourself when took out Terrence." She said

"B-B-Bu..." I started

"You'll be fine as a teacher besides I believe you can do it." She said

"Awwww you two gonna hook up now or what?" Terrence asked before smiling

"Can I kill him pleeease? Can I?" I begged

"You can't kill me, members of this safe haven, don't kill." He said

"But I'm not an official member am I?" I asked

"Yes, you are a member so calm down and we need him alive. If he goes around meeting members of the Illuminati they'll think it's odd when they don't see him around the camp." Rock said

"So what? You're just gonna let him go?" Megan asked

"No. Not quite." Rock said pulling out an ankle bracelet and putting it on Terrence's leg, "Yes if you make any sexual contact with anybody it'll shock the shit out of you go too far away from the camp shock and I'll be tracking you so Erica over here can beat the fuck out of you and lastly try to take it off well...I might as chop off your leg to stop the pain. I'm gonna move your shit to the basement turn it into a prison you'll shit and piss in a bucket and we'll give you three meals a day understand?" Rock asked

"Fuck off Rock." He said before Rock grabbed and lifted him up against the wall

"Don't take my kindness for weakness you son of a bitch, I could easily break everything you are," Rock said before dropping him on the floor and walking towards the door, "Keep an eye on him I gotta explain everything to everyone." He said

"Wait. I'll do it it'll make the transition from this fucker to me a little easier for them." I said

"So you'll teach them?" Megan asked

"Under one condition. You act as my therapist and anyone else who needs it." I said

"But why?" She asked

"Because I could used somebody to talk too that's all and like I said if you wanted to hear my story make time for it so...do we have a deal?" I asked

"Yeah, we do." She said

"Sooo...are you gonna hook up _now_?" Terrence asked before I knocked him on conscious


	7. Chapter 7

**After throwing Terrence in a makeshift prison and telling everybody that the rest of class is canceled, everybody continued with the rest of their day. Chad and Dj decided to go hunting Rock went to oversee the camp and Megan went to visit her patients while I went outside with a bag full of gear. I trained with every weapon I could get my hands on even after nightfall lighting a small fire I was practicing with a knife and punching and kicking the air until I clasped. My muscles ached as I stared at the fire it was then I realized I didn't bring food with me.**

"You forgot to eat again did you?" Maria asked

"Yeah yeah yeah. So what it's not like you can come and feed me something to eat like how you used to." I said trying to get up but sliding back down leaning against a tree, "I can't move my muscles feel so tight." I said

"Well, at least you have more time to talk to me," Maria said

"Hey, are you okay? You've been out here for a while." Megan said

"This bitch," Maria said rolling her eyes

"I kind of overdid it and now I can hardly move, had to loosen up and remember some of my training now I gotta think of a way to start my class and since I can't really move right now I have plenty of time. And well I didn't exactly bring food did you so happened to get some?" I asked

"You're lucky I brought sandwiches and drinks." She said holding a ham and cheese sandwich

"Yes! But ummm my arms ache to the point were if I was to lift them well they're numb. So can you..." I started

"Open up." Megan interrupted breaking off the sandwich feeding me piece by piece

"Thank you," I said eating the last of the sandwich

"It's nothing now drink some water." She said while giving me some, "Did you even stretch before doing all of this?" She asked putting the top on the bottle

"Ummmmm maybe?" I said

"You got stretch before do all this physical stuff." She said pulling my right arm towards messaging the stiffness away, "You might as well talk to me it seems like you're gonna be here for a while." She said

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"Don't tell her anything that bitch doesn't need to know anything," Maria said

"You keep bring up your wife why is that?" She asked moving over to my left arm while gripping the air with my right shaking out my arm to get the blood flowing through

"I still see and hear her sometimes especially when I'm alone. I know that it's not good for me at all but it not like I can control it, as a matter of fact, she's beside you pissed off that I said something about her." I said

"It'll pass, right? Now that you're not alone and around others." She asked moving to my left leg while I shook out my left arm

"I don't know honestly but with you around it's kind of hard since well, you remind me of her so that's why I was protective of you cause sometimes when I look at you she's there instead," I said

"You do realize I am my own person right? And that you can't project feelings from her onto me because you'll never see me for me understand?" She asked moving over to my right leg

"See I knew you'd be good at this, you're better than my hallucinations," I said

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Maria shouted

"She's pissed but she's not real and yet I feel like...I don't know. As of late, it's been hard to feel basic emotions anymore." I said

"You'll get over this numbness after all you got over it physically," She said hitting my leg and getting up, "Well you coming?" She asked

I got up and shook out my legs bouncing around for a second before looking at her, "Yeah, thanks." I said grabbing everything into my bag and throwing it over my shoulder before catching up

"Now we have to work on your morning routine, cause that shit is disturbing as fuck." She said

"You're gonna monitor my sleep pattern now?" I said

"Well duh. It's the only way for me to make sure that I see any differences in your sleep patterns and this is perfect you're tired and drained I doubt you'll do much tonight but keep in mind you have a roommate now so be considerate of what the hell your doing in that room with me, okay?" She asked

"I got it," I said

 **We went inside and of course, after staying up for a few minutes longer I slowly dozed off. I tossed and turned while in my dreams I was still running getting trapped in a maze of guilt lies and deceit, I was screaming in my own nightmares sitting in the middle of the maze as Maria canoodling me in my confused and lost state. I didn't wake up screaming like normal but I was more exhausted than ever feeling weak and drained I barely wanted to get up as I slowly sat up stretching my arms.**

"How did I do last night?" I asked looking at Megan

"You didn't move much but you were crying all night, like really hard. What happens in your dreams?" She asked

"No time to go into detail. I gotta class to teach." I said getting out of bed and putting on my clothes

"Did you eat? Did you stretch? Did you bath from almost sleeping in the woods last night?" She asked

"I ummm..." I started

"Take care of yourself before looking after others, you can start by taking a bath, you stank." She said throwing a towel at my face

"Thanks," I said heading towards the door

 **I stayed close to the door for a second to hear her still writing in her notebook, it was comforting knowing how serious she was taking our agreement instead of blowing it off. On my way to the bathroom, people noticed me and was giving me an unnatural stare as they whispered under their breath as I walked by. It wasn't until I got into the shower a small group of women came in talking among themselves about me and what happened with Terrence. "Do you think she actually killed him?" "Like where the hell did she even come from?" "We had a good thing going with Terrence before she showed up." "But at what cost that guy was a creep." "So? He never hurt anyone right?" "Those after class lessons were not really reviewing courses from earlier or at least that's what I heard." "I hear he was just using his position to get sex out of it didn't matter who." "I don't fucking care who this new chick is if she can kick ass like that on the regular with no problems than she's cool in my book." "Well let's hope she's not a fucking joke." "Yeah, we should get out of here. Let's go girls." After they left I sat in the shower a little while longer to take everything they said under consideration after thinking it over I came up with a new way to approach my situation after drying off changing my clothes and grabbing a quick bite it was time for my first class. Rock decided to set up the new classroom above the basement making it no longer a mandatory class but still highly recommending it a lot of people showed up as I made my way to the front of the class. Looking over the sea of lost and confused faces I was glad to see Megan Chad and Dj all there with Rock hidden in the back of the class.**

"Before I show anybody anything my name is Erica for those who don't know, and yes I have taken over the class from Terrence," I said as the crowd murmured nonsense

"REALLY THIS BITCH IS TAKING OVER!" One person shouted

"WE'RE FUCKED NOW!" Another yelled

"WHERE'S TERRENCE!? ROOOCK!" Somebody else yelled

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled over the chaos, "If you doubt what I can do for you then leave but just know this if you knew anything you wouldn't need me. I'm not forcing you guys to do anything I basically begged Rock not to make this a mandatory class against his wishes because I wanted to see who'd actually give me a chance before judging me so leave. Those sick twisted people are waiting for you serial rapist like Terrence are right outside that door. And if it wasn't for me you all would have just let him roll over you. Here's my first exercise, everybody, just close your eyes, trust me on this." I said while everybody closed their eyes," Okay, how many of you were harassed by Terrence in anyway shape or form raise your hand and after a five-count open your eyes." I said

 **When the class opened their eyes more the 95% still had their hands up even I had my hand up. They looked around and finally saw there were no boundaries for his victims, men women younger than him older than him it didn't matter as long as he got off they were all targets in his eyes it's just sad that it took me to open their eyes to that fact. We repeated this process for a while and more than have the class fell for his, 'after class' bull shit he ended up forcing them into sex, of course, most were in denial but after seeing they weren't alone they opened up about it. I sat down on the table and looked over the class**

"I won't do anything to hurt anyone here. I believe that a teacher should be professional at all times and I shouldn't betray your trust as not only students but as people. I have nothing to gain by lying or taking advantage of you all, I lost so much during the purge and now I can start over but like I said if you want to leave the door is open, it's always open. Any questions about me?" I asked

"You said you lost your wife because you weren't strong enough to protect her yesterday, care to explain what happened there or what?" Somebody asked

"I was somewhat of a bodyguard before the purge my job was to protect a congressman during the purge, right at the peak of chaos I get a video camera showing me that she was kidnapped and held hostage in some warehouse. I left my post, of course, to go search for her I ended up falling for a trap I fought for as long as I could I made it only to find out they moved her at the last second. I lost my job tired and barely hanging on to life, I went home to find her body hung up from our bedpost with the words "In purge with trust" written on the walls in her blood with a video camera set up recording everything they did to her before she died even the moment she did die. I was fighting the last thug before they snapped her neck if I was a little stronger a little faster I could've made it in time just a few seconds." I said clenching my fist to try and stop the trembling before slamming it on the table, "I'm sorry but I have to live with that every single day of my life and all I can do is live with this guilt and pain and dread and my will to keep moving forward because I don't know. I'd like to think that's what she'd want that for me even though I know that it might not be true. Any more questions because if I want to gain your trust and understanding you have to understand me and why I take this very seriously and guys like Terrence are the reason you were at risk. He made you easy targets I'm going to change that but I can't do anything unless I'm given a chance." I said

 **We spent the entire day talking and building trust between myself and the students setting boundaries and trying to see what kind of crowd I have to work with and of course everybody was already in their own click. I found the trigger-happy nutcases the easiest to find as soon as they just laid their guns on the table I couldn't help but shake my head. The quiet more reserved people were in their own space either wearing headphones or doodling on a notebook or thinking about any and everything else. The crafters and gossip people were together no surprise there as I continued to look around and answer more questions. After a while, we all developed a common ground and understanding of each other a little better.**

"So, I'll answer one more question after that the class is over unless you want to keep talking. Tomorrow we'll do something completely different I promise you that." I said

"Soooo if you were married to a woman, wouldn't that make like a lesbian?" A random girl asked

"What?" I asked

"What my slow friend is trying to ask is...Are you a lesbian?" One person corrected

I muttered under my breath already annoyed with the question, "My sexuality has nothing to do with my job nor my training, but no, I'm not a lesbian. I am a bi-sexual but I know the meaning of the words, no, consent, not interested and normally I don't even make the first move when meeting someone so if you have any problems with that...door is always and I mean ** _ALWAYS_** open until then that's my class for today hopefully I'll see everybody back here tomorrow." I said

 **Everybody slowly left first little by little some hesitated to leave before walking off while one or two stayed back along with Rock and Megan to talk with me a little while longer asking me if Terrence was really gone and if they could honestly trust me or what I do. I talked them into coming back tomorrow and to see what I'm capable of to let my actions speak louder than my words ever could. I asked for their trust today to earn it the remaining week and prove to everybody that I'm worth believing in but deep down I was just trying to prove if I could believe in myself.**

"Sooo not bad for your first day," Rock said

"Yeah, is this how you normally operate or what?" Megan asked

"Only when I'm level-headed and I hear rumors going around about me. Rocky boy, how come you don't have a job placement set up?" I asked

"I shouldn't have to force people to do a job they probably aren't even good at." He stated

"But it'll take some of the pressure off the ones who do know what they're doing. Everybody should know how to hunt or find water or gather resources it shouldn't just fall on one group of people." I said

"So you're saying I should send other to fend for themselves without a clue on what they're doing?" He asked

"Everybody has their strengths and weaknesses I'm just saying they should know at least basic survival tactics. Oh, and another thing everybody has their own inner circle if you want this to work those clicks and groups have to disband. " I said

"That makes sense," Megan said thinking about it

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked

"Haven't you noticed the same people always walking or talking among themselves? They form these small groups and excluded themselves away from everybody else it's like segregation." She answered

"Bingo! So glad I'm not the only one who sees that now." I said

"So what are you gonna do about it, Teach?" He asked

"I can come up with a few team-building exercises but for now you gotta try and get them out their comfort zones and out those groups," I said

"I'll see what I can do about the groups but, whatever, the hell this idea you got better work." He said before leaving

"Well, I told you so," Megan said

"Told me what?" I asked

"That you'd make a good teacher." She replied

"I just did the introduction and have us communicate some ground rules that's all. They haven't learned anything useful yet." I said

"Yeah, they did. They learned about you and who you are and where'd you come from." She replied

"I guess it's a good start," I said rubbing the back of my neck

"It's a great start now about your sleeping patterns." She started

"Oh wow, look at the time!" I said trying to make my escape

"Relax. I've been doing research and what I found with your condition is interesting." She said looking over her notes

"And that is?" I asked


	8. Chapter 8

**I won't lie the first few nights sleeping in the same room with her was slight to behold. I really didn't know what to think after that first night but since she said thank you for not saying anything I thought it was safe to keep it from Rock and monitor her on my own. When I saw her and Chad together in the cafeteria she looked completely normal like last night never happened or all the blood she lost from this morning. I spent a while asking myself was this something she controlled was it such a routine for her that she could easily hide it from others. It was terrifying waking up to her endless heart-aching scream only to see her wearing a smile laughing and joking a second later after watching her for a moment or two I went to go check on a few patients. Everything was calm and collected at first, checking in everybody seem okay for once and just as I thought I could relax two people was carried in both crying and in a panic, one was missing his arm. I had to work fast trying to get the patient to calm down before they fell unconscious and using someone's belt as a tourniquet before they lost more blood. I managed to catch them before they had the chance to bleed out and patch up their wounds before moving over to the next guy who was tricky to deal with but after popping his arm back into place and warping it up he talked about what happened.**

 **"Those sick fucks were like animals." He said rubbing his head pushing his hair back**

 **"Start from the beginning, what happened?" I asked**

 **"We were in town all four of us just for some supplies we were running low on food and medical materials so we went out, of course, the town was a shit hole there were fires everywhere broken down buildings housing junkies and drunks almost every car went came across was flipped over and stripped of everything useful almost every store looked was empty but we didn't give up. Eventually, we found a mall and some of the stores were still stocked so of course, we went in just like Terrence taught us." He said**

 **"Loud as hell, hands on weapons, shutting the door behind you once you're inside?" I asked**

 **"Yeah, and I think that's what put the final nail in the coffin. They came out of nowhere like they were waiting on us, pulling us away from each other only to pull us apart. I managed to pull out my knife and fight a few off me, Joey in there had a bat and I don** ' **t know what the others had if they even have anything with them. There was so much blood their screaming and I could hear their bones breaking and...and...and..." He started**

 **"Hey hey hey. Look at me it's okay none of this is your fault okay?" I asked grabbing his hand**

 **After in and exhaling a breath of air he focused on me lightly shaking his head, "I guess but I should've known it was a trap, it was so obvious and we just went for it the only reason we got out was that those sickos would rather play with dead things than alive ones. After they killed two of our guys we crawled out of an exit. I tried putting pressure on Joey's wound after I found a working car one of those twisted basterds' had and I came straight here. I just can't believe those guys died in vain we didn't even bring anything back with us." He sadly said**

 **"That's not true. You guys are back and that's more than enough, thank you for taking a risk in just going out there." I said**

 **"Terrence's classes are going to get us killed, somebody has to do something about that guy." He said**

 **"Get some rest. I'll come to check on you after a while if you need anything and I mean anything at all just ring this bell and somebody will help you as soon as they can." I said leaving the bell on his bed and leaving**

 **Terrence the fucking joke of the year I swear some shady shit was happening with asshole I never trusted him and I had my reasons sadly enough I wasn't the only who thought so I was just the only one who was willing to admit it. He's a pervert who has no shame in rubbing his balls against anyone his demonstrations seem more like inside molestation God only knows what he's forcing people to do after class. The thought makes me sick to my stomach I feel like I'm gonna break at any moment if he touches me one more time. Once I got in the class I was already pissed off so when Erica spotted me out in the crowd she could tell something was off with me. "Who cares about me? I asked you a question first." She was determined to get some sort of response from me so I told her what I had to deal with. She looked concerned and slightly worried about me as she paused for a second looking for the words to stay before asking about Terrence just as he showed up. We sat beside each other and while I was talking and joking with Chad she was staring at Terrence writing all his flaws down on paper underlining every little detail that was clearly pissing her off almost breaking her pen in two. She started biting the top of her pen when he started calling for volunteers than he got to me, of course, I said no I honestly wanted to say fuck off but I had to keep calm especially if she's just gonna do nothing like everybody else. After a little taunting, I caved in coming down in front of the class he did what he normally did and that is whatever he wanted. I looked around and noticed her cold blank expressionless stare and knew she wasn't gonna do anything so I pushed him off me and stormed off. She followed me I didn't even realize it the way she stared at me that genuine look of concern it was like she was looking at someone else her hands trembled a little like she desperately wanted to grab mine but she kept it by her side pitching her shirt instead she asked me what happened. After explaining she smiled and convinced me to come back to the class with her. "Showtime" That's the way she described it and the way she moved so quick and precise it was amazing the way she dodged his blows it was like she was dancing almost toying with him before tripping him off his feet and holding a knife to his neck. I don't think any of us noticed that she sliced open his wrist until she asked me to help toucher him and that's when Rock showed up. After knocking out Terrence and talking Chad into carrying him to Rock's office I managed to pull her aside and talk to her for a moment. She seemed confused for a moment like she felt like she did something wrong but the answer she gave me seemed reasonable so I let it go. She seemed ready to talk to Rock until I showed up she made an empty statement I think it was supposed to be a joke but she didn't expect an actual honest answer. While we were talking about our next move Terrence woke up and out of nowhere Erica acted more irrational begging like a child to beat and even kill Terrence. But then he started talking and after finding out that he was an active member of the Illuminati things changed. Erica stared him down almost like she wanted him to lie after a while she glanced at me to assure that he was being honest before redirection her attention back on him. After that, I made the proposal that she teaches his class she was against the idea but after we made a deal she took her new role seriously. After our meeting, she stopped by the classroom after we locked up Terrence in a broom closet she came out with a huge bag and went into the woods. I visited the guys and the other patients after that I went to the room and grabbed that knife she'd hidden after thinking it over for a moment I kept it on me before noticing the camera under her pillow. I signed sadly before hiding the camera once more before leaving the room after that I hung out with Dj and Chad time flew by before I knew it, it was sundown and it was a full moon night. I swung by the cafeteria grabbed a few things and went to go check on her. She was talking to herself again it was odd how comfortable she seemed talking to an entity that wasn't there smiling looking at the air as if someone was smiling and looking back at her. Once I got there the atmosphere changed it felt like I interrupting a date or something but Erica said it was okay despite her staring over my shoulder she eventually explained some of the things that are wrong with her and the way she saw me. I was hurt a little by her confession but that sad pathetic look in her eyes was undeniable she didn't mean to hurt me so I told her that I'd keep track of sleeping patterns stay so I could stay close to her because of now it seems like I'm the only one she'll trust completely but still she's hiding something. I continued monitoring her sleep that night she only turned on her side once or twice suck on her back she cried for hours only crying harder and harder as time passed it was endless and all I could do was watch her. A part of me wanted to do something for her then but I didn't want to compromise my position or make things complicated so I left her alone. I eventually dozed off for maybe an hour or so when I woke up she was still crying but this time it was light almost if someone was comforting her. When she woke up her eyes were bloodshot red and tired looking she must have been exhausted emotionally drained and physically weak quickly and desperately trying to distract herself with work overshadowing her own need to take care of herself until I reminded her. I spent most of the day researching her condition and some of the symptoms that are affecting her to come up with a proper diagnosis and some idea of how to teat it. Later on that day I sat in on her class she debunked rumors and talked to everybody about Terrence she opened up about her past and set up some ground rules for herself. It was the certainty and guidance that everyone needed to give her a chance after that she let everybody go for the day hoping they'll come back tomorrow but the real work was just being when I gave her a diagnosis.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next couple of months were a blur, I managed to break up the status quo and get everyone involved with each other now the safe heaven feels more like a community. Rock was impressed with everyone talking and coming together, more people saw out Megan asking her for her advice as a counselor, while Chad and Dj help everybody learn the basics they need to survive. My classes heavily weighted on them working together and playing too each other strengthens to hide their weaknesses. Eventually, I break them down into groups at least one of each formally mention groups came together and I gave them a challenge, create a trap or a defense mechanism for the base as their final project. While my teaching skills were striving personally I was facing a completely different monster entirely. PTSD, anxiety disorder, night terrors, alongside my auditory and visual hallucinations that still somewhat effects me in and outside my sleep. Megan believes this is all do that camera that I attached myself too, almost like that was a weight that's drowning me, but I can't let go of it and I refuse to let her watch any more of it. One day I left it alone in the room and she almost broke it so against her wishes I started carrying it with me everywhere. I don't see Maria as much anymore but I can still hear her from time to time telling me that I 'forgot' the reason I stayed alive that I 'forgot' about her. Nevertheless, I continued training my students after a while more people showed up joining our community but still that couldn't even change the fact that one day Terrence's words will become reality.**

"Hey did you guys find anything?" I asked

"Nope! Who's idea was this anyway for us to scavenge at this busted up ass mall?" Chad asked

"Well I'm sorry but last time I checked Dj can't live off pain meds and water. He did well for his first time out without you still he hit his head pretty hard." Megan said

"Yeah, I know I'm just glad he woke up like what the hell was he thinking bomb rushing in like that." He said

"He was thinking about the others. Not many people would've had the balls to go back for somebody else especially when they were being attacked by hunters no less." I said collecting a few cans

"At least nobody died this time the worst injury was the hit on the head with DJ till than everybody was okay thanks to somebody's training." She said

"Hey this is interesting, " I said holding up a box, "Yo Megs ever used hair dye before?" I asked

"Yeah but I don't why that's important now we need food and more weapons." She said

"Well lucky for us there was a hunter's shop here that I happily raided. A lot of blades and arrows but nothing good enough for an all-out attack especially since the blades isn't made for throwing so long distance combat doesn't come to mind with these type of weapons." I said

"Hey! We should get moving there's nothing here." Chad said

"What about that store pass the rubble on the second floor?" Megan pointed out

"I got it hopefully it has more food," I said running towards the edge of a leaning floor climbing my way up to the second floor

 **The dim lighting in the room barely allowed me to see the items around me. A couple of broken down selves some empty shells old dried blood on the floors it was nothing new to me during our scavenges, but what was new was the Illuminati symbol eerily drawn on the walls in blood it was a pyramid with spider perfectly symmetrically aligned and center within the pyramid. I walked over staring at the symbol before placing my hand over the spider.**

"You know it's gonna happen sooner or later right?" Maria whispered

"As long as it's not today. Can you answer something for me?" I asked

"Shoot." She said

"If I hadn't taken the deal would somebody else have?" I asked

"Sadly enough I can't answer that." She said

"Of course you can't but I'm moving past this one day at a time," I said wiping the spider off the wall before looking around once more

 **I grabbed a couple of cans and found a few jugs of half-opened water before noticing something odd. I crawled up to the third floor more blood covered the floor even leaked from up above dripping into a small pool under the cracked surface. At this point, it was clear to see that this blood was coming from a fresh victim or victims. Normally I'd ignore it but my curiosity had gotten the better of me as I climbed up to the third floor, the bodies smelled rotten slowly decaying under the rubble but the wounds were from something or someone else. I'm not proud of it but I grabbed the bags of supplies off the bodies along with their weapons before heading back down.**

"Did you find anything?" Megan asked

"Ummmm yeah, I found a mess. We should get out of here where's Chad?" I asked

"Hotwiring a car," Megan said, "Now about that hair dye you came across earlier need help putting it in or no?" She asked

"Well duh, I wouldn't have asked if I knew how to put it in and there's another thing I need to do and I need your help with it," I said

"What is it, Erica?" She asked as I held out the camera

"Help me bury my grief help me let go of my past," I said

"This is a really big step, Erica. Are you sure you're ready to do this? Are you sure you're ready to give it up?" She asked

"For me to truly move on there are some things I must confess to and you're the only one I trust so...help me out with this one?" I asked

"Of course." She replied

"Goddamn Bring Your Asses The Engine Won't Run Forever!" Chad yelled

 **When we got back to the camp we had an idea to build walls around us to set up some kind of perimeter around the warehouse. Some of the groups used my old traps as safety measures some actually found some tennis machines and repurposed it to shoot off BBs' and beanbags. They set up some great defenses for the base it made me proud as a teacher to see them grow and evolve into a community but as a person hiding who I really am, I felt ashamed. I went around the warehouse waving and smiling at everyone dropping off the items we had found as normal before going to my room sitting down the camera in front of me before taking a sit myself.**

"Are you sure you want to forget?" She asked

"I'm not forgetting I'm honoring and letting go," I said

"Are you going to watch it?" She asked

"One last time, but for the first time I'm not going to watch it alone," I said just as Megan opened the door

"Which one first? Your hair or that annoying camera?" She asked

"Sit down with me?" I asked

 **She nodded and grabbed a seat beside me I played one of the early videos on the camera when I was happy when I was in love when I was at peace more often than I have been in the recent years that have past. Maria was often holding the camera putting it on me while I lightly smack it away or cover it up telling her to stop it joking around. When the camera was on me I was often caught on my phone looking away from her and the world she saw at one point she took my phone and ran off with it. I chased her down only for her to throw it into an ocean before turning back to me I looked pissed looking over the railing before looking at her grabbing the camera and turned it off.**

"Wow. She just wanted to spend time with you, you do realize that right?" She asked

"Yeah. I do now umm next video." I said grabbing the camera putting the next video on

 **We were on a road trip I was driving still mad about my about phone she turned the camera out the window before I grabbed her attention we had made a deal about me using my phone while we were together. I, of course, accepted the deal and we made up over a few miles of car karaoke and a few puns and cheesy jokes I looked happy she was happy we were happy.**

"You guys look cute and happy." She said

"Yeah. She was the only person to have that effect on me especially the car karaoke. Like, do you hear my voice I sound terrible!" I said

"You sound fine, compare me you sound like an angle." She said smiling lightly nudging me

"Alright alright alright thanks still the best is yet to come," I said

 **The next few videos were just of Maria and I enjoyed the city enjoying life and being around each other. I was laughing and smiling holding her hand walking on the beach dancing like an idiot to impress her. We did everything together and I couldn't be happier neither could she after a few videos of us being together it was time. I had a beach dinner set up it was sunset and I gave somebody else the camera after eating and talking I proposed and she to my surprise she said yes. The next video was the wedding set on the same beach we got engaged on a few months later an exchange of vows and rings a simple dance feeding each other cake slightly smacking each other in the face with a slice only to laugh it off.**

"She was so beautiful that day I didn't deserve it. I still don't she deserved so much than what I gave her. God if I had just one more day to keep her close but I can't. I want to show you the last video tomorrow in the morning when we head out to the waterfall until wanna get started with the dye?" I asked

"Yeah but why tomorrow?" She asked in a slightly sadden tone

"Because you've already seen some parts of the video. I know you have it's alright but I don't think you've seen the whole video if you have you wouldn't stand me." I said

"I highly doubt that but I'm glad you're getting better and you're taking your treatment seriously still I never thought musical therapy and just talking would work." She said

"Yeah, I don't even have anxiety attacks anymore the night terrors decreased I don't suffer from my PTSD anymore," I said

"But you still have your auditory and visual hallucinations right?" She asked

"Yeah, she still whispers in the back of my head but I rarely see her anymore," I said standing up looking around for the dye and a towel

"But you still see her you still see her over me sometimes, don't you?" She asked glancing away

"As I said rarely more and more time I spend with you the more I see you for you so yeah it's getting better," I said confidently trying to mask my lie, "Now can you help dye my hair and tell me whatever happened between you and Rock?" I asked wrapping the towel around my shoulders

"Oh God, that's a long story." She said

"I got time," I said leading the way to the shower

"Okay okay grabbed a sit and untie your hair. Did wash your hair beforehand?" She asked

"No, we just got here remember?" I asked taking down my ponytail and untangling my hair

"Oh yeah, I guess I can do it for you now about Rock." She started leaning me towards the sink turning on the water, "When I first met Rock he was obsessed with finding and killing Tarantula. His story isn't complicated after the death of President Roan the ones who advocated for the Purge went on the killing spree like a free for all. He had kids one boy and girl that he obviously loved dearly he told me that a couple of people ransack his house made his kids watch as they torment him that's why he has those scars. Anyway, they tried to get him to kill his own kids but he wouldn't do it so they forced him to watch as they killed them. He had a tuff time getting over it to the point where he thought controlling everything around him would make things better than he didn't have to lose anybody else." She said rubbing her fingers through my hair

"What does that have to do with you?" I asked

"Like I said he thought controlling everything was a way to keep everything but once he started controlling people. He became blind to the fact that well no one was happy this camp felt more like a dictatorship a prison even. I knew I had to do something so I got close to him and created a bond but I also found out that he had a shrine dedicated to finding Tarantula blaming them for what happened to his family. Eventually, I got him to take it down and he started to relax more allowing people in and out of camp he was becoming the leader you see now. At one point I really did love Rock but after a while, I couldn't put up with his controlling behavior after finding out the truth and helping him, he realized that we shouldn't be together so we broke up. I understood it was a mutual break up after a few days we got better after a few weeks we became friends but than Terrence showed up and I fucking hated his decision-making skills ever since." She said

"That makes sense. So you don't hate him you just hate some of the choices he makes?" I asked

"Hate the sin love the sinner. He tries his hardest to look out for everyone and sure his made some mistakes but he's human. Not to sound biased but he gave me a second chance it's only fair that I look out for him." She said raising out my hair

"What was it like living with the monsters of the Purge?" I asked

"It was like walking on consist eggshells they allowed me in certain rooms with barely living victims inside. Blood was everywhere screaming would echo down every hall those monsters strive on madness mayhem and chaos. I wouldn't want that suffering on even my worst enemy people are toys to them some even consider people a food source. No one is sane and those that are sane chose to live in madness until it consumes them." She said

"Why did you leave?" I asked

"That's another story for later and you're done." She replied drying off my hair

I sat up warping the towel around my head, "Sorry if I asked way too many questions but there's one more thing I need to know." I said

"What is it, Erica?" She asked

"What if hypnotically you met Tarantula, what would you do?" I asked

"I'd asked why? What was going on in their head? Do they regret it?" She asked

"You'd give them a chance? You wouldn't be mad or hateful?" I asked

"Of course I'd be mad but I'd give a chance to speak their peace because I feel like this is something they didn't see coming. That they're suffering from this just as much as anybody else and I'd be no better than those monsters if I didn't." She said

"I should get going you know I got a class to teach," I said leaving

 **She knew she probably always known but I was so careful about keeping my secret keeping my identity hidden that I basically made it obvious to her that I at least know something about Tarantula. I couldn't fully focus on my class blanking in and out of my own idea process her words echoed in my head 'speak their peace' speak my peace. I stayed up later than normal just walking around camp asking myself if I'm really ready to go through with this. I sat down under a familiar tree staring at the sky pulling the camera out my jacket pocket.**

"I honestly wish it was me over you, but they clearly wanted me to die. This idea of revenge isn't you, it's my excuse to keep living but it's not working anymore. Nothing ever worked and all of this is my fault cause I wanted better for you for us for a life that I never thought I would have only to realize it's a life I'll never get. I just want a reason to stay here but I've had enough after tomorrow you'll get your wish. You hear me?" I asked

"Just a little while longer," Maria replied, "Stay alive a little while longer."

"Give me a reason just one cause everything I do cause tragedy I'm not dumb they know I'm alive and they're coming for me and...I just want to die so no one else has to go through this." I said

"You love her, don't you? Killing yourself isn't going to protect her it's only going to hurt her even more. She knows your secret stop running because at this point she's just waiting for you to tell her." She said

"Why? She should hate me and let's be honest what if I'm just some experiment to her?" I asked

"Heh, you are so stupid, think about the way she looks at you and how she reactions when you bring up your visual hallucinations. She cares about you deeply just like how I once did just tell her and maybe I'll just leave you alone." She said

"What!?" I said looking to see nothing there

 **I tried to talk to her one more time but she wasn't coming back no matter how hard I tried calling out for her. I walked back to the warehouse and into my room noticing Megan sitting up against the wall I smiled knowing she tried waiting for me before dozing off. I covered her up with a blanket and laid her down gentle brushing her hair out her face before going to my mat until I felt a light grip on the sleeve of my shirt. I turned around to see her pulling my arm towards her chest carefully holding onto it like it was a stuffed animal. I laid down on the floor with my arm in her grip I couldn't really get it back laying my head on her mat pulling the cover on my bed with my feet I eventually nodded off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next day was an early morning Megan woke up earlier than me finally letting go of my arm and slightly waking me up trying to be careful with her movements. I woke up stretching out my arms feeling different I looked at my arm remembering how soft her skin was against mine the small amount of warmth that lingered off her body the way her light breathing made the hairs on my arm stand up. The idea of my actually crawling under the same covers as her, filled my head just the thought of having her in my embrace made my heart race but I shook it off thinking I'd be rushing it. It's to soon to even think like that let alone, feel this way about someone. I packed up the camera and a couple of other things before heading out of the room. The idea was somewhat of a class trip since hardly anyone ever felt safe leaving the warehouse they stayed inside only going out when it was absolutely necessary and even then they didn't go far. So after everybody completed their training me Rock Megan Dj and Chad planned a camping trip near a waterfall for everybody just so the could relax for once and have some form of fun. Me Rock and Megan stole at least six cars and four trucks hoping that was enough to fit everybody. It was a tight squeeze but everybody managed to cram inside after a two-hour drive and a forty-five-minute hike up to the mountain top we finally made it to the waterfall. Everybody broke off into the teams setting up camp hunting food or laying out stretching from the hike after twenty minutes or so everybody was enjoying themselves swimming cooking laughing playing joking somebody found a battery-powered radio and a few CDs so everybody could listen and dance to what little songs they had. I just sat around enjoying the warmth of the sun on my body staring at the clouds but after a while, I knew it was time so I got up and started looking around for Megan.**

"Yo Chad have you seen Megs anywhere?" I asked

"I wish I could use some help setting up some targets for a little competition between the gun heads. Are you to busy to help out?" He asked

"Yeah but I'll definitely come around if they want some serious competition," I said walking off before bumping into DJ

"Hey Teach! Are you going swimming too, I heard the water feels just great," He said

"You know you don't have to call me Teach right? It makes me feel old and maybe I gotta take care of something first. Have you seen Megan?" I asked

"I saw her helping out Rock earlier something about cooking up yesterday's hunt and making a huge feast. As a matter of fact, there they go right there," He pointed out

 **Rock isn't close to becoming Gorden Ramsey so when I saw him trying and I mean Trying to light the fire all I could honestly think about was the last time he cooked and served burnt meat. It was so burnt that it looked like a stone you'd find near a volcano and what wasn't burnt was way undercooked so it was a sigh of relief when I gave the job to somebody else and Megan taught him how to properly cook food still it's a process he's still learning now.**

"I pray to God she'll be the one cooking," DJ said

"We all are. Anyway, you should still take it easy just because your concussion was mild that doesn't mean the effects isn't there." I said

"Yeah I know I know but at least I managed to do something right for a change and between you and me it's a great opening line for meeting some of the ladies." He said

"Okay playboy. I'll catch up with you later." I said before heading over to Rock and Megan

"So, what should I cook up first?" Rock asked

"Nothing. You can wrap up the potatoes though," Megan said

"Come on, I can't improve with cooking unless I actually cook something." He said

"And have everybody here get food poisioning...no thanks we chose life," She replied, "Maybe next time when the group is smaller than I'll consider it but not this time okay?" She asked

"Fine. I'll grab some more food than," He said

"Hey Megs you busy cause I really need to talk to you," I said

"About what I'm all ears." She said lighting the fire

"Not here it has something to do with last night remember?" I asked

"You sure that now is a good time for that I mean everybody is having fun and relaxing maybe we should handle this tomorrow." She said

"No, it has to be today it doesn't have to be now but it has to be before midnight," I said

"Why before midnight? What's so imported about today anyway?" She asked

"It's her birthday," I said before walking to the lake

 **I spent the rest the day wearing my mask of fake smiles and half-hearted laughter it was just different compared to how I used to do it. The cracks of how I truly felt would somehow come through when I went swimming with DJ I saw something at the bottom of the lake calling to me. I swam deeper and deeper under the water only to lose track of where I was before getting pulled back by DJ. After a while, I just laid on the grass watching everything go by.**

"So what did you see under the water?" Megan asked laying beside me

"DJ you rat," I muttered under my breath

"Tell me. It's not like you've been acting normal today anyway some people are worried about you, I'm worried about you. Despite today being her birthday you're taking this calmly, a little too calmly like before the storm clam. Have you seen her or heard from her?" She asked

"No, not today which is actually liberating I just don't know how to feel about it since I saw her yesterday," I said

"What?" Megan asked sitting up staring at me

 **I didn't even have to look at her to know she was disappointed in me it was some time after I started teaching I stopped seeing and hearing Maria I was improving health wise to the point where I saw Megan as herself still I was sure how I honestly felt about her even though I trusted her more than anyone. By not telling her that I saw Maria again it was a step back at least that's how she saw it so her reaction really didn't surprise me.**

"Nothing triggered it. I didn't lose control and I barely respond still I'd kill for a chance to actually say goodbye and I think today would be perfect for it," I said getting up

"Okay, let's say goodbye," Megan said

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Well, you've told me all that you could about your wife and your past life I think I know her just as well as you do so...I have the right to say goodbye as well." She said

"I guess I just need to grab a few things then we can go," I said going back to the tents

 **When I came out the tent Rock and Megan was talking about something that made Megan clearly uncomfortable as Rock reached out toward her she'd refused, crossing her arms taking a step back but he kept pressing forward grabbing her arm and forcing his hand into hers. She took her arm back while it looked like he was getting more and more mad about something but it was when he pointed at the tents in his ramblings that made her slap him and walk away that made me realized that he was talking about me. I quickly went back inside only to act like I was just coming out without a clue of what just happened and there was pretending nothing ever happened with a smile on her face holding up two canteens filled to the brim with water. We walked for a while away from camp far enough so no one else would hear us but close enough to find our way back without any trouble while Megan sat down to enjoy the breeze I was digging a hole after that I gently placed the camera on the ground as long side the dull dirty old knife that I'd use as an alarm to wake me from the terrors that haunt me and a necklace that I didn't even tell Megan about so it wasn't shocking when she started asking me about it.**

"Details about this," She said holding it up

"It's something I should have been got rid over," I said

"Where is it from?" She asked

"Promise me you won't get angry with me," I said

"Why would I get mad at you?" She asked

"Just Promise Me!" I yelled

"Okay okay, I promise I won't get angry alright?" She asked

"I always knew my full name, Erica Tobias Weston. I never gave you guys the full story about me and I'm sorry for that I just didn't know how you guy would react to having me around there's only enough battery life for one more video and I want you to see it," I said

"Why me?" She asked

"Because I trust you with knowing who I used to be," I said giving her the camera

 **She looked concerned for a moment at me before slowly opening up the camera. I sat down a few steps away from her as the video started there were pauses the occasional look from the camera to me as each revelation became more and more apparent. I kept my head down staring at the hole I had dug as I listened to it in silence. After a while, Megan slowly sat down by my side in disbelief hesitated to ask the question on her mind as she wiped her eyes looking and thinking for the right words to say.**

"I did it for her you know? All of it because after that I would've stopped, I was planning on running away with her. Travel the world watch her live her dreams as a dancer I never opened up to you about how I used to live my "life" before I met Maria you know that I was, in other words, taking in by some people, not the "family" I thought I'd be apart of but they housed me clothed feed and forced training on me. I didn't want to be a part of that organization but like I said day after day of getting my ass beat like a damaged dog I had no choice but to conform to what they wanted me to be to survive. And what they wanted and got was a mindless emotionless systematic demonic sadist masochist murder. I never wanted anyone to see the worse of me and parts of myself that I hate more than anything I have ever hated before, I get if you want to leave just go back to camp but I gotta take the camera from you," I said still looking away

"I'm not leaving and I'm not mad I...I feel sorry for you just answer these questions I have. Did you know this would be the outcome?" She asked

"No, if I knew about this outcome I would've thought about it more the money is worthless now and if it did still have its value it wouldn't have meaning because she's gone. The reason for me even considering the job was to support her and our life together," I answered

"Do you regret it?" She asked

"Like I said my reason for all of this was for her, I didn't care about the world around me to think about the consequences of my actions most times when I dealt with politicians everybody would be so quick to move on Roan was the first person anyone has ever given a fuck about! I regret it but only because Maria got hurt if she was still alive then I don't know what we would've done," I said

"During the aftermath when you watched the video first the first time how did you..." She started

"I didn't. Trust me I tried to die through various different means but I'd see her and somehow I conceived myself that she'd want me to find the person who did it and take revenge but I know that's not her it was my selfish reason to keep living and my selfish reason to keep moving but now I can let that go." I said putting the camera in the hole

"What about the knife?" She asked

I looked at the old rusty blade with a slight grin, "This was the first knife I got from the man who abused me through all manners and means the night before I had to kill him. He destroyed my idea of humanity in its entirety all the way down to the basic way humans interact or think for that matter. My home life wasn't exactly for the faint of heart it was a tier system divided up into four classes; the heads of the household whose words were law within those walls and since they were never good people the 'laws' they made reflected that, next up were the parental figurers, teachers, masters, creators whatever term you can use to describe a higher authority his name was Jacob Jehovah the ironic name I know especially since the family never believe in God. Most the family found refuge in saintism but majority of them were atheist." I explained

"What about you?" She asked

"I didn't believe any either one. I believed in purgatory forever wondering in darkness to evil for heaven to submissive for hell I'd have no choice but face all my demons so I didn't bother to think of a life outside that one. The next one is where I fit in the children, students, helpers, the created when they found me I cut one of the 'parents' trying to steal food after trying to run off they found drugged and kidnapped me. They said I was to ruthless to be the last tier so they took me in as part of the family broke me down built me up got rid of everything that made me normal and turned me into a heartless assassin but I'd rather be that than the last and final tier." I said

"What's the last tier?" She asked

 **I couldn't speak it was the worst thing I had ever taken part of. I was completely shattered and broken at the time to the point where nothing worked anymore. It was something that I blocked out my mind completely someone I destroyed completely. I unknowingly project myself onto this innocent victim only to make them feel the same pain I endured but even worse because their suffering made me feel alive again.**

"The help slaves play things and toys for torment. They did everything included loan money well being a loan shark more like it the rates would shoot up immediately after the short time limit passed after a while they wouldn't want money they'd want flesh. I'd rather not talk about the process of how that works at least not now but it was ruthless. I was ruthless. I never really gave her a name after I left I made her property of the house never looking back after that." I said staring at the knife before grabbing my hair and cutting off the pony tail before throwing both in the hole

"And the necklace?" She questioned while I fluffed out my hair

"It belonged to her father a man who traded her away to save his own life. He promised her that he'd come back for her one day turns out the wasn't gonna happened because one of my last jobs in that house was to kill him. I did and threw the memory of him at her feet before burning up the picture of them he kept in his wallet. I'm glad you didn't meet that me, I went by the name Tobias than sharing the same name as my father who actually turned himself in to give me a chance at a better life funny how that worked out." I said

"I don't think this is what he had in mind for you Erica," She said

"Don't You Think I Realized That And Yet...and yet I can't let it go but now I feel like for once I can finally put it to rest thanks to you." I said tossing the necklace in the hole

"So is this really the final goodbye?" She asked

 **I grabbed the shovel and started covering the hole after that I kneeled down doing the one thing I never did before looking at Megan for help and a little guidance I prayed to some sort of God asking for forgiveness begging really for strengthen to keep moving on for all my mistakes to be cast away for those I have killed to rest in peace and for those who live with me to be happy and protected from my crimes I carry with me. I stood up looking at the sunset with actual hope for the future for once I found the place where I belonged. After enjoying the warmth of the rest of the sun me and Megan headed back to camp to our dismay.**

"TOBIAS!"

"Oh my god it's her."


	11. Chapter 11

**My head rang as I finally woke up alone with a single dimed light flashed gently over me. I notice how my clothes wear replaced with some dusty old tattered rags my shoes were gone and so was everything else I had. I got up and looked around for a door but while I was searching I had the feeling someone or something was watching me. After a while, I sat down and waited for something to happen anything to happen really humming to myself to kill time slightly dancing to the songs that would play in my head. I had little to no track of how much time had passed the silence was starting to take its toll on me. I spent most of my days wondering around that room eventually I started to hear things low quiet whispers driving my paranoia to the point where I was yelling at the walls as if somebody was gonna reply. I yelled until my voice was horse eventually losing it altogether I sat in the corner feeling weaker than ever before trying to process everything I could remember up to this point until an intercom squeaked on with a voice clearing their throat.** **I found enough strength within myself to stand up in the middle of the room as more light flashed on blinding me before my eyes could adjust to seeing the one-sided mirrors surround my very presence.**

 **"Good evening ladies and gentlemen it's time for pet day! Now we all know the rules so let's being shall we?" A distorted voice said over the mic**

 **"Wh..." I started before coughing so hard I clasped spitting out blood before gaining my balance on my feet**

 **"Woah this one is a fighter! Let's put the time on the clock!" The announcer said**

 **A clock appeared in the room with a time set to one minute I tried to speak but end up coughing more and harder spitting up more blood feeling weaker and weaker.**

 **"Choose one!" The voice yelled**

 _"Choose one? One of what?"_ **I questioned myself**

 **A pile-up of necklaces of different designs shapes and colors wrapped around me in the small room filling up to the point where it seems like I could swim in it. After the last necklace hit the pile the timer started its countdown I scrambled around picking up any and all the necklaces I could get my hands on trying to figure out what they mean. I glanced at the seconds winding down holding a pile of necklaces in my hands just as I was about to chose one my lungs felt dry as I coughed dropping everything as the buzzer went off. I stared at the clock flashing the empty numbers as I felt every ounce of hope I had drained out of me.**

 **"Well, it's up to the highest bidder now! LET THE AUCTION BEGIN!" The voice yelled**

 **"WAIT?!" I yelled feeling my throat crack**

 **I sat down in the middle of the floor holding my throat sure of the fact that I wouldn't be able to speak again waiting for the outcome to show. Someone in a hazmat suit walked in the room covered from head to toe they didn't speak as they cleaned up all the necklaces around me before dropping a bottle of water and a half-eaten pack of crackers near the door just as they left the room. I quickly crawled to the items without a second thought eating all the crackers before drinking the water crushing the bottle to get every single drop out of it. I was back in the isolation again for what seemed like years but actuality was just a few days. I didn't remember when I fell asleep but I do remember waking up to the banging on the door. I sat up stretching out and rubbing my sore throat as usual before trying to speak as my voice cracked slightly as I exhaled a breath of air a necklaced was slid to me.**

 **"Put it on." A feminine voice said**

 **I looked at it before rubbing my neck and putting it on and crawling up to my feet only for her to kick me back down.**

 **"No one told you to stand up fasten it tighter until no one is watching you till you throw up and if I gotta help I'm breaking your fucking neck." She said**

 **I slowly raised up to my knees and started tightening up the necklace while she stared me down that cold heartless lifeless stare scared me still I tried to do as I was told but I wasn't moving fast enough for her liking. She walked up behind me grabbing hold of the necklace struggling me with it as I gasped for air scratching at the necklace to get even the smallest of airflow in my lungs.**

 **"Just make them go away that's all you have to do." She whispered in my ear**

 **As I struggled to breathe I managed to throw up just as I felt the necklace hooked locked into place. I fell to the ground staring at her walk around me, "SHE'S MINE GO THE FUCK HOME! Damn leeches and you, you better make my fourteen million dollar investment worth it. I have just a few rules since you're my property now and I own you, it's best if you listen if you're still conscious make a noise if you are by the way." She said**

 **I groaned trying to crawl up to her just as I was close enough to reach her she stepped on my hand with the heel on her shoe, "Rule one don't fucking touch me unless I tell you to understand?" She asked rubbing her shoe into my hand before kneeling down in front of me, "Well? answer me." She said**

 **"Y...yes." I hardly answered**

 **"Good. Don't abandon me that's rule two you can't leave my side until I say otherwise. Rule three you're not allowed to be angry at me you're pissed off take out on any other old perverted dusty fucktard around here but not me. I'll make sure you'll know why you shouldn't cross me no matter what I do if it's the last thing I do. You do as I say when I say it as fast as you can as soon as possible and you might survive. No one is gonna fuck with you simply because you're my pet servant and slave do anything to fuck that up then you're free range for the day and they will take full advantage of you. Oh and just so you know I don't find you attractive so be happy that I'm not going to abuse you sexually but I do like other means of abuse. Hey, are you still awake?" She asked before sighing deeply and pulling my head up by my hair, "Hehehe funny this one is...so fucking funny. Well let me see how funny you'll be when you're missing part of your ear shall we?" She said**

 **The next few weeks I was spent my days on the floor of her bedroom with a thin sheet as a blanket eating out of the trash so I wouldn't starve forced to keep my mouth shut as I followed her around on all fours. At first, I tried to sneak off and run away from her only to get caught and carried off to her room. The looked she'd give me terrified me because of her overly calm expression hid her sinister intentions. Welcoming me back in with a fake smile claiming to let me get a drink of water so the "heads of the house" wouldn't find out. One day I was so close to freedom so close to starting anew but a last I was found out but it was different instead of being dragged back to her room I was placed in isolation without an excuse for my pattern of behavior she was punished. I was locked up for a week that entire week she was being torched on the last day they untied her forcibly removed all her fingernails on her right hand and threw her on the ground all were laughing and joking before even noticing me in the room. She crawled up to her feet without any help or support despite the whips and buries on her hunched over back. I still remember what she said as she took off the gag she threw back to them.**

 **"Next time boys actually hit me and one week was nothing you spineless dickless fucks. Now, what am I gonna do with you?" She asked staring at me rubbing the dried up blood from around her lips**

 **She playfully slapped me a few times lightly laughing before punching me in the stomach so hard the impact made me clasped to my knees. While I was holding my stomach I didn't notice her knee slamming into the side of my head I couldn't fall at least not completely not while she was sitting on my back.**

 **"You had a hell of a lot of energy when you were running away from me now carry me back to the room and if you clasp buckle or even try to fall this day will feel like an eternity in hell because let's face you're already free range, don't give me a reason to make this last now let's go." She said**

 **I had to crawl on my hands and knees back to her room the hallways were covered in glass and blades as if everybody was part of this huge plan and she didn't make it any better punching me in the back of the head to move faster or go slower and not to avoid the glass I clasped right at the door that's when she finally got off my back and kneeled down in front me holding the necklace in her hand.**

 **"Today. You'll find out why this is important why you need me to survive and why you should listen to me and me alone." She said before hitting the side of the wall, "24 HOURS SHE'S ALL YOURS!" She shouted before slamming the door in my face**

"What happened within those 24 hours?" Rock asked

"So you were listening to my rumblings good to know because you can ask her what happened." She said staring at me, "She should know what happened after all you know exactly what happened don't you, Tobias?" She asked

"How many times do I have to say it, I am not Tobias," I replied

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! It's You It Has To Be You. Th-th-that voice that tone that deminer it has to be you-you have no idea how much I've missed you and to find out that you're alive after all this time." She said trying to hold back her tears

"We just wanted to know where the hell you came from not your life story," I said

"Erica! She's finally talking it's been three weeks since we capture her and now that she's finally talking don't fuck this up for us." He said

"I'd rather for her to get to the point instead of making this longer than it needs to be," I said folding my arms

"Well, maybe you should just leave then." He said

"Gladly," I said walking towards the door

"NO! NO! NO! No, Come Back! MASTER!" She yelled as I slammed the door behind myself

"Are you okay?" Megan asked standing outside the door

"H..how much did you hear?" I asked unable to her in the eye

"More than enough, but that's not you that was never you." She said

"You're wrong at one point that was all I knew," I replied just as the door opened and Rock walked by seemingly pissed off

"What happened? I thought she was talking." Megan said

"She was at first! Look I don't know what kind of fucked up relationship her and this Tobias had going but she isn't going to talk unless you're in the room too. As soon as you left she went right back mute acting as though she couldn't hear or say anything and we had a breakthrough too. FUCK!" Rock yelled trying to vent his frustrations, "Look you gotta go in and get her talking again maybe she knows something about their next attack or some useful information." He said walking up to me

"I'm not going back in there at least not alone she's fucking nuts for crying out loud Tobias sounds like a serial bat case and how she's acting it's like she's in love with Tobias it's insane! Why would I put myself through that bull shit? She didn't even give us her name." I said

"Her name is Angel, she said you gave it to her just to be funny." He replied

"You mean **Tobias** gave her that name. I don't care what the fuck you do with her I am not going back in there." I said before walking away

"She knows something about this woman doesn't she?" Rock asked

"What do you mean?" Megan asked

"She's never refused to intergate somebody before nor keep her distance I think she's hiding something. I mean what do we really know about 'Erica' anyway?" Rock suggested

"I think you're looking into this way to hard and besides are you really going to listen to someone that broken over someone who was and still is willing to protect everyone. Think about it before you make another mistake Rock." Megan said walking away

 ** _Later on that night while everyone was sleeping only two people lie awoke and as Angel patiently waited staring at the door of her cell it finally opened as a smile formed on her face._**

"Welcome back." She said


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally after the countless therapy sessions the endless amounts of classes she taught she was finally ready to tell me the truth. It happened sometime after she gave DJ her blessing to venture out without us and with his own team for once. Chad was upset about the idea at first but she convinced him to have some faith in his brother still she had her doubts for only a moment. Once they return Dj had a minor concussion but not without a reason he managed to protect someone else and easily recovered during the following days. After a couple of weeks, more and newer groups were formed under Erica's watch and with her blessing they managed to set their own presence on camp. Everybody started to feel comfortable with going on and off camp grounds I thought they were getting complacent but never the less I started to cave into the slow steady peaceful pace of things. I saw new growth in her as it seemed as though I had nothing to work on with her anymore she was happier more focus the audio and visual hallucinations were no longer presented and the night terrors were gone. I thought my services were no longer needed yet she still came to me not as a patient but as a friend. I got closer to her without even realizing it as she felt as though she could talk about anything with me and vice versa. There wasn't a point of me sleeping in the same room with her one night I left without her noticing only to wake up back in the room with her once again. I had no clue as to why after a few nights she basically asked was I aware of my sleepwalking habits at night. I found the idea strange since I've never had the problem before still I never felt so attached to someone before nor attracted to them as well but I'm not bi-curious still I see her differently for some reason. Nevertheless, I tried to keep my distance and not linger around her so much but she kept coming to me. It was when I washing her hair the simple relaxed moment of rubbing my fingers through her scalp was nice she started asking questions maybe to keep herself from feeling relaxed but there was one question that really got my attention. _"What if hypnotically you met Tarantula, what would you do?"_ She looked really sad asking me glancing down as I thought to myself why asked me a question like that but then I remember the camera that she possessed I remember the little clip of video that I'd watch months earlier when I gave her my answer she looked shocked and so surprised that she claimed that she had to teach a class before running off. I went back to the room sure of the fact that she was Tarantula and that she regrets her role in the assassination of President Roan I started putting all the pieces together in my head coming up with my own theory of what happened with all my thinking I nodded off holding on to something I just didn't want to let go. I woke up a little bit earlier than normal to find out that I was holding her arm her hand felt warm against my cheek but I carefully let go only for her to look at me still more asleep than awake to muttered under her breath before dozing back off. After she woke up we all of us got together before heading up to the waterfall the ride with her was pretty quiet she didn't say much staring out the window even during the hike she was distant. Her silence was unsettling but the way she'd wander off without a second thought from spot to spot until she just laid on the ground after swimming had me worried especially since my curiosity of the last video still torment me as I walked towards her only to pulled aside by DJ who wasn't sure what was going on with her because she almost drown claiming to see something in the water. When I asked her about she gave me honest to the point answers even confessing to me that she had a setback but it didn't really affect her as hard as it normally would. Still, she had a light satisfied smile on her face as she said today would be the perfect day to say goodbye and of course I was gonna tag along by her side as she did. She got up and ran towards the tents she seemed excited and perfectly fine with it all I just couldn't help but smile standing watching her as she ran but then Rock walked up.**

 **"Hey what was that all about?" He asked**

 **"What are you talking about? I'm helping her out with a favor." I replied**

 **"How come every time you two are around each other it's like you hiding some secret?" He questioned**

 **"Did you forget I had a deal with her? She's a client I have to keep her secrets that's the job of a therapist more or less." I answered**

 **"I'm just trying to look out for you she acts like she can't leave your side for a second." He said**

 **"She didn't even want me to come with her I'm choosing to go with her my question is; what's with this out of nowhere hostility towards her?" I wondered**

 **"I just don't like how close you two have gotten, okay?" He said slightly glancing away**

 **"Rock are you serious or just jealous?" I questioned**

 **His silence actually surprised me as he rubbed his arm trying to think of something, "Well...I.." He started**

 **"Wow, I honestly don't know what to say...other than you're an idiot. I can't say too much about her other than the fact that she's been through a lot of shit and to be honest she just needs a friend. The reason she chose me to take that place was that of her declining mental health and she saw me as someone she once trusted and deeply cared for so...yeah she does have an attachment to me but it was because of something completely related to her condition. That's about it happy?" I asked**

 **"What about now? Is it still because of her condition?" He asked**

 **"I can't tell you that," I said folding my arms**

 **"Well, why not?" He asked**

 **"Because it's none of your business," I replied**

 **"I just wanna know I'm worried about you Megs," He said trying to grab my hand**

 **I took a step back, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked**

 **"Look I just wanna make sure you're safe and back happy with me." He said**

 **"You sound like an obsessed ex we talked about this before just...stop please before this gets out of hand...Again," I said**

 **"Look I don't know what's going on between you two but it has to end now." He said**

 **"Nothing is going on like what the hell do you even think is going on? It's not like I'm fucking her!" I yelled**

 **"But you haven't denied it either." He quickly said**

 **"I am not and if I was it wouldn't matter, would it? She's trying to change she's trying to be better she's actually happier here with us, with me and I feel the same when I'm around her so...nothing is going on but...I have..." I started**

 **"You've actually thought about it?" He mocked**

 **I couldn't say anything really the idea would come and go for small moments just like her spontaneous outlook one minute so confident and secured the next doubtful and terrified still whenever it would be just us, she'd have a calm and relaxed expression. She wants to trust people she wants to be normal but something in her past is blocking her from making that connection, I guess Maria was the only one to get past that block. As I thought about it more and more Rock's laughing brought me back to reality as he tried to calm himself down.**

 **"Are you serious? Look she's not really good for anybody." He said**

 **"And how would you know you don't even know her," I said**

 **"I know she's a fucking ticking time bomb it's only a matter of time before she explodes and the last thing I want for you is to get caught up in her shit storm. She doesn't deserve someone like you." He said**

 **"Oh like you're any damn better just leave us alone, okay?" I said**

 **"Where do you think you're going?" Rock asked grabbing my arm, "Alright maybe I should haven't said all that but I mean it when I said I was worried about you, " He said sliding his hand into mine, " I mean if she wasn't strong enough to look after her wife when she was in danger what makes you think she could keep you safe but I'm here for you and she'll always be over there by herself only looking out for herse..." He started just as I pulled my hand away slapping him before walking away**

 **It was a low blow from Rock that I couldn't just keep to myself so I talked to DJ about it near the waterfall while he was gathering water. He couldn't believe what Rock said and yet he wasn't all that surprised that he said it. While I was helping Erica I failed to noticed Rocks old bad habits slowly but surely resurfacing until now. I didn't know whether or not to tell Erica about but DJ suggested that it would be best if I kept it to myself at least for now while he gave me the full canteens for our trip and I meant up with her before we headed out. She told me everything even how her living arrangements worked when she was younger and things she wasn't proud of after that she asked me to help her pray it was like watching somebody being reborn we continued to talk for a little while longer before heading back. I had a feeling something was wrong and by her reaction, she felt the same leading the way she told me to stay low and quiet while we hid in the grass she carefully crawled through the brushes to see the camp under attack. I crawled up beside her watching as everybody scrambled in a panic some bravely pushed forward only to be stopped by a woman carrying a machete covered in blood casually walking through the carnage around her.**

 **"TOBIAS!" She screamed stabbing her latest victim in the chest**

 **"Oh my god, it's her." She said,** **"Here take this and run as far as you can I'll handle this." She said passing off a knife to me**

 **"No, I'm not leaving people will need my help I just can't abandon them," I said**

 **"No, you don't understand I know her and if she sees us together she'll come after you," She replied**

 **"Wait you know her but how?" I asked**

 **"Remember the tier system I told you about in the house?" She asked before looking up at the girl, "She was my pet." She said**

 **"How do you know it's her?" I asked**

 **"She's mine I know it she still has on that damn necklace after all this time she's still walking around that symbol on. Just another part of my past that I'd wish would just die already well fuck it I guess I have to do it myself." She said before running out**

 **Of course, I followed up behind her after a little while she seemed focused on getting that one woman through any means meanwhile I managed to pull away some of our injured without being spotted while watching Erica clashed with this deranged woman. Her crazed smile as she swung her machete around clearly she wasn't sane but she was competent to a certain extent. When Erica ran out of bullets and just stood there jestering her to keep fighting the woman stabbed her machete into someone else efore pushing his body towards Erica before grabbing another one out of nowhere. Erica gently lower the man while apologizing before carefully pulling out the machete as he coughed out she smiling letting him know that everything was gonna be okay after a moment of consoling the man she stood up. The woman was beyond enraged laching out a overwheleming number of poweful attacks but as powerful as they was it wasn't enough to stop Erica eventually the woman found herself unarmed most of the monsters that came with her abandon her or was knocked on conscious.**

 **"It's over now give up please. I don't wanna hurt you." She said**

 **"Come on we both know that's bull shit Tobias. You love hurting me you'd kill just to add another scar on my body remember? You couldn't wait it was always the best part of your day. Cutting whipping beating you live for that shit you breathe just to see me suffer and than you...you just leave. You just end my fucking fun! I Liked It! I fucking loved every second of it and than you leave me to that Shit hole of a house and you disappear. Why?" She asked falling to her knees, "Well...Anwser Me!? TOBIAS!" She shouted**

 **"Who's Tobias?" Erica asked**

 **The look in her eyes was full of shock that intantly turned to anger, a low growl turned into her screaming out charging towards Erica before getting tackled down by Chad and Dj. As they tried to restain her down she kept on biting the guys making them mad enough to do Erica's dirty work in trying to knock her out unaware of the twisted joy she was clearly getting out of it. Her toralence to pain made it impossible so they'd had to tie her down and gag her before carrying her back to camp, we left her guys behind in the woods in favor of our own injuried and while I was helping as many people as I could my mind would wonder off thinking about how well she's taking everything. After getting everybody under a stable condition I decided to check up on her but when I tried to go into the room it was locked.**

 **"Erica! ERICA! Open the door. Come on, you can talk to me." I yelled through the door before sighing, "You can always talk to me please open the door." I softly said**

 **After a few seconds I heard the latch on the door and felt it crack open while I pushed on it. She was sitting in the cornner of the room shaking out her swollen and bloody hands before looking at me, "Umm sorry I...I didn't want you to see like this. I don't feel like talking that much I'm just tired, okay?" She asked**

 **"It's okay but can I...umm can I stay with you?" I asked**

 **She didn't say anything crawling to lay her head on my lap, "Just don't move to much." She muttered**

 **After watching her get comfortable and slowly dozing off I couldn't help but smile rubbing my hand through her hair rubbing her back hearing her soft low snore I ended up dozing off myself. We stayed locked up in the room for the next few days only leaving for food and showers but spending our days isloted away from everyone else. I'd leave just to check on my patients for a moment or two just have the reminder that she is still down in the basement waiting for Erica to come down. Waiting to see Tobias again**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ummmm...Here." I said siding a tray of food near her feet, "I doubt you'll talk but they told me to give you your food because you haven't been eating and they think you'll listen to me for some odd reason so eat. Nothing is old or poisonous everything is fresh even the water so yeah I'm just gonna go." I said before heading towards the door

"And do you honestly think that's enough Tobias? A simple command just to **eat**." She said throwing a bowl at the door, "What the fuck are you doing to yourself, it's like I don't even fucking know you anymore all of this apologizing on "her" behalf like you're a different person, it's bull shit. Stop acting like you're one of them because we both know who you are. You're a killer. A fucking monster a bitch just like me! They'll find out they always find out." Angel said grabbing and eating the rest of her food

"I am not Tobias so why are you lashing out like this?" I asked

"Because you can play innocent to everyone around here but you can't lie about the tattoo. You can't hide from the family." She replied kicking back an empty tray

 **I had forgotten about that cursed tattoo that lingered on the back of my shoulder as I lean down to pick up the tray she was staring at me with a smirk on her face licking her lips as if she was thinking of other things. I got the tray and left the room setting the tray on the cart beside the door before walking upstairs.**

"So? Did she say anything?" Rock asked leaning against the wall

"She ate that's all," I answered somewhat annoyed

"Are you sure that was it?" He asked grabbing my arm squeezing it tightly

I glanced at him grabbing my arm before staring at him, "Yeah, I'm sure now can you let go of me? I'm on scavenge detail today and I don't wanna keep everybody waiting on me." I said

"I guess I'll go see if I can get to her again." He said letting me go and walking down

 **I kept thinking about what she had said about the tattoo paying no mind to the fact that I was running late to meet up with the guys to go into a nearby campground that others have been trying to use as a safe haven. The plan was to convince the camp leader to either join us and be a part of our camp, or open a form of communication so we could trade goods protect each other and just live peacefully alongside scavenging for more things we need around camp. But with Angel on campgrounds, things have been more or less really stressful and tensed, we had to place more people on guard duty to control outsiders lurking around trying to gather information about the way we operate and the weapons we used. More random people started popping up out of the sky just out of nowhere weeks after we captured her. We had a tuff time deciding whether or not to let them in on the grounds let alone passed the gate and without Angel talking or showing emotion to the new people it was hard to say if she knew them or not so as a safety we had no choice but to turn them away with the hope that they started over somewhere new.**

"Yo Teach! Are you coming or what?" Dj asked

"You know you don't have to call her Teach anymore right?" Chad asked

"Yeah, I know. I just like doing it and she's doesn't mind, right Teach?" He asked

"What? Oh yeah, I don't mind it's cool." I said

"See I told you she doesn't mind it. Alright, Guys Let's Roll!" Dj yelled

"Hey there's Megan are you gonna say something to her," Chad said

"We umm talked this morning let's just go," I said getting in the car

 **~Earlier that morning~**

"Rock wants to see if you can talk to her again he's not taking no for an answer and she's refusing to eat as a way to get your attention," Megan said

"I don't know if I can do that," I said

"You saw her again last night didn't you?" She asked

"I just wanted to apologized that's it but she's not having it. She honestly misses the monster that I was and I just don't understand why but then again maybe I do." I said pushing my hair back

"What do you mean by that?" She asked

"The only thing I didn't do was have a sexual relationship with her but everything else was fair game. Everything that I had to do with her was under my complete control even if she could walk on her feet was my choice, not hers. She wasn't allowed to stand until seven months after I got her in an auction and even then she wasn't allowed to walk anywhere near me more than an arms distance but still in my sight. She went from eating out the trash to days old table scraps to my day old leftovers. She went from sleeping on the floor in a corner with hardly anything to keep her warm to a thin sheet getting better and better as she improved becoming more obedient. You see everything I did was to ensure my control and dominance over her life and once I left she'd rather die than to live a life without me even the way I treated her well that didn't stop she just grew more and more submissive to the abuse. That only meant that I could turn up the abuse more making things harder and harder more complex and almost fatal. I really can't face her what she has is the worst form of Stockholm syndrome you will ever come across to the point where it's a fatal obsession the only way for her to really let go of me is to kill me or the ladder which is to kill herself." I said

"So what you just gonna let her?" She asked

"I can try to stop her but in the end, one of us will..." I started

"Neither one of you has to die! Why the hell is that always the answer between you and something that involves your past. This "family" it's over so why to do you continue fighting as if they are still around?" She asked

"Because they are still around and they haven't done nothing but get more powerful! Why am I even telling you this it has nothing to do with you and you won't understand where I'm coming from so what does it matter to you?" I asked

"It matters to me because I see how hard you're trying to change for the better." She replied

"I can be good but there is nothing I can do for all of those times I could have been, all those times I should have been. Now it's like every time I feel like I'm getting somewhere something drags me back into that dark abyss again and I keep on thinking to myself what's the point way or another it's only a matter of time before things blow up in my face." I said

"Than why not just give up and give in to your dark desires and go back to the monster you once were? You don't see Maria anymore you don't even hear her so your conscious is somewhat clear you don't feel guilty for her death anymore and since you've accepted it for what is, you don't have to fight anymore so. Why continue to try?" She asked

"Maybe because I have things here worth protecting like Dj Chad, my students, even you especially you Megan because without you I would haven't made it this far so I owe you everything I have and I know that's not much but..." I started

"Erica you're more than enough." She interrupted

 **It was a light gentle kiss that threw me completely off guard and I guess I made it obvious because she started to apologize for it. As I covered my mouth and made my way passed her she called out to me while I ran to my empty classroom shutting the door behind me. I didn't know what to feel I was happy. I was mad at myself. I wanted more. I wanted everything to stop. I was happy knowing her feelings were clear now. I was mad because now I placed a target on her back and made her a risk. I wanted more because I've been yarning for a moment like that. And I wanted everything to stop because if something happened to her it'd be my fault all over again. I spent maybe five or ten minutes shouting and breaking things hitting myself in the head to convince myself to end this while it's still early but deep down I didn't want too. So I grabbed the tray and headed downstairs to see Angel for the first time in days. Now as I sat in the car with my head out the window staring blanky pass the never-ending line up of trees beside the road I felt like all of this could be a mistake.**

"Hey, Tech. This doesn't look right." Dj said pulling up

I started to focus and noticed that it was a ghost town, "Pull up on the side over there near the trees." I said before getting out the car

"Anybody else noticed the smokestack over there?" Chad asked, "From the smoke, it looks like somebody just put it out recently best keep your guard up." He said

"No. This is supposed to be peaceful that's why I said leave the heavy stuff at the base just try not to be trigger happy." I said

"We have more control than you last time I checked," Dj said

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said walking around, "Hey guys be on the lookout for..." I started

"WOOAAAHHH! GUYS A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!?" Chad asked hanging upside down on a rope from a tree branch

"Traps." I finished walking up to him while Dj busted out laughing

"YOU'RE SURROUND PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND RAISE YOUR HANDS!" A male voice shouted

"Over my dead body," Dj said taking aim with a crossbow

"Calm down and do as he say or we might not get your brother back." I said dropping my pocket knife and raising my hands, "We just came here to talk that's it. Right Fellas?!" I said staring at Dj

Dj sighed before dropping his crossbow and raising his hands, "Yeah, I guess but can somebody please cut my brother down?" He asked

"Hey, I know you! You're the one who didn't allow my family into the camp!" He said walking up

 **A few days ago a family came to us begging for help a man in his early 30s with a particle suit on with his injured wife and daughter showed up at the gate. We didn't know if she should let them in it was only a little while after we took in Angel but we still had to consider the risk of inviting outsiders. Instead of letting them in we gave them food water and sent Megan out to help with their injuries they seemed grateful but I felt a little guilty having them fend for themselves but I wasn't gonna allow them to get hurt over something that didn't involve them but I didn't think I'd get to see them again.**

"Yeah. How's your wife and daughter? Did they get better?" I asked

"They're fine but why are you guys here?" He asked

"We just came to talk that's it so if I could have a moment of your time Mr...?" I started

"My name is Tomas Park just call me Tommie and somebody cut him down!" He said while Chad fell to the ground

"Thank...you." He groaned out before Dj helped him up to his feet

"Follow me," Tommie said leading the way

 **I waited for a second before following to see that his camp was made with most people I had to refuse entry into Rock's camp. A lot of the people that were there was teenagers the oldest person at the camp was probably Tommie since we let in the elderly and lost kids under ten but after that, we basically put the camp on lockdown. The tents they used were stable at least and they had a fairly good amount of supplies but it wasn't enough to last a week and they didn't anybody with a medical background so their injured had to suffer from a small amount of knowledge with certain injuries. When we sat down in Tommie's tent his daughter was there playing with a doll Megan had given her while her mom was making something to eat and Tommie sat down in front of us.**

"That's my wife Ella and my daughter, Sofie you guys didn't get the chance to met my family because she wouldn't let us in." He said

"There's a perfectly good reason for that but I refuse to say while your daughter is here," I said

Tommie looked over at his wife, "Honey can you take Sofie out for a second while I talk with these...people." He said once left they left the room and he made sure they were gone he sat back down," Now what was so dangerous that you'd refused to let us and everybody else in like I'm glad and grateful that you helped us but why?" He asked

"When you guys showed up we had recently got attacked by members of the Illuminati and we somehow captured the leader of the group. She's currently locked away on that camp we came from. We had to the tighten up security in case spies or someone was willing to break her out a lot of people would get hurt because of her and I'd rather you guys have a fighting chance far away from the camp than in the middle of war zone." I said

"So you sent us a way to try to save us or as a way to protect us?" He asked

"Everybody on the camp is trained to deal with problems like this it would take a while before you guys would be considered ready and you, you have a family to think about," I said

"Well, I'm just glad you guys help us out but still if you haven't noticed this camp is getting bigger because of your refusal to allow anybody else in." He said

"We know and that's why we're here. What do you say if we start a partnership?" I asked

"A partnership? Oh no, you're not gonna control us and have us so dependent on you we have been fine on our own and that's how it'll be." He said

"Noone is trying to control you or anyone else as a matter a fact, we just wanna be able to look out for you guys and you do the same for us. We can help with your injured and help gather more supplies we can also provide security if needed but you have to do the same if we need it." I said

"And why would you guys need it?" He asked

"That bitch killed at least fifteen guys on her own and her team basically burn not only some of our food but people as well. They're sick twisted people and if you think you can fight them off on your own then you're wrong." Chad said

"I heard rumors about them kidnapping selling and killing kids some had a fate worse than death itself. Saying that they'd rather die than stay so as a way of escaping their tormentors they..." Dj started

"That's enough." I interrupted, "No parent should have to think of their child like that still this is the world we live in. No one is gonna force you to do anything if those creatures come back for her we're willing to put up a fight it's those who can't fight that we need to find shelter for until all the fighting stops. Your camp is small enough to slip under the radar and since they believe there's already bad blood between us they might actually try to recruit you to attack us but that's just my opinion." I said

"I need time to think about this and time to talk this out with everyone else." He said

"The man of the people, I like him already," Chad said

"Take as much time as you need," Dj said

"As a sign of good will, we brought you guys some stuff you could use mostly a few medical books and supplies of the same uses as long with a few can goods," I said getting up, "Oh and another thing Megan wanted the kids around here to have something to play with so she put in something for them to play with," I added leading our way to the car

 **After passing out the stuff and talking with some of the people who were staying with Tommie we had left. The drive had to be prolonged since the old mall we used to raid was completely empty and well destroyed by Angle's guys so we went to a broke down Farmer's Market. There wasn't that much food since a majority of the food was rotting but Dj came across vegetable seeds Chad found farming equipment and I found a few books about planting and gardening. We started heading back to the campgrounds laughing about farmer's nicknames we had given each other and mocking each other as if we were from the southern states when we all grew up in the city. While Dj was annoying Chad by being a backseat driver I was looking over the books hoping I could actually grow something that was simple and easy for a beginner eventually we pulled up at the gate to a few guys standing outside waiting on us. As we pulled over to the side and let the guys check the car I saw Megan leaning against the wall with a bag near her feet.**

"Hey, are you headed somewhere?" I asked getting out the car and walking up to her

"What's it matter to you?" She asked turning away from me

"I was just asking. Sorry. Are you okay I mean are we okay?" I asked

"I'm fine." She lied

 **Something was completely wrong I know her and I could tell she was lying. She had on a hoodie with the hood over her hair and some parts of her face covered she refused to look at me. I thought it was because of what happened earlier until she started pulling her sleeves down her wrist more and rubbing her eyes.**

"I'm not leaving until you either tell me the truth or look at me," I said

"And why on earth should I do that?" She asked

"Because I know you and I know it when something is bothering you so talk to me like how I still talk to you," I said

"You're out of your mind." She said walking away

"And you're lying to yourself take off that stupid hood and let's talk this out please," I said pulling at it

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked trying to keep it on

"Getting your attention," I said

"No stop it." She said

"I'll stop when you talk to me," I said

"No Erica seriously stop." She said

 **I didn't think that the fabric would break apart like that as she fell to the ground. I looked at the tared up hood before leaning down to help her up but she slapped my hand away wiping her eyes as she muttered something under her breath.**

"I'm sorry. I just want to know what's wro...who did this?" I asked pushing her hair back relieving her black eye and busted lip

"I went to see if I could talk to her and I didn't know what I getting myself into but you can't go down there. Promise me you won't!" She shouted

I thought about it for a moment before lightly stroking her cheek before kissing her forehead, "You know I can't do that not after she hurt you." I said getting up

"No Erica don't do anything you'll regret." She said

"Chad! DJ! Watch over her I gotta deal with something and it might get messy I don't you guys getting caught up in it." I said running inside

 **Before they could even answer my request I was already near the basement stairs where Rock comfortably leaning against the wall. With a smirk on his face and his hands shoved in his pockets, he blocked the door keeping me away from the stairs.**

"You look pissed what seems to be the problem?" He asked

"Get out of my way I need to talk to that thing downstairs," I said

"Thing? Woah I think you need to calm down for a moment." He asked

"How do you walk around and not see what's going on right here in front of your face?" I questioned

"You mean Megan right? Look I know what happened to her and I've dealt with it but those people need to know the truth. I'm trying to find a rat and Megan tried to be civil with a savage but you can go see that as you called her "thing" if you want." He said moving out the way

"Find a rat huh? Hopefully, it doesn't bite you in the ass." I said before heading downstairs

"About time your ass showed up." Angel said hidden in a corner of the room, "But you're a little late for the party." She said turning around licking blood off her lips

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked

"Nothing compared to what's about to happen to you." She said

I was pushed inside with her as I could hear the door being locked and keys being rattled someone was walking away laughing, "ROCK OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!" I shouted kicking punching and even using my body to ram the unyeliding door

"Are you done now? Let's talk because A LOT of shit is about to happen and you should be ready for more blood on your hands Tobias." She said

"I know." I muttered under my breath sliding down facing the door


	14. Chapter 14

"God damn it if I gotta choke her ass out one more time I just might have to break her fucking neck," I muttered to myself

 **After I slid her body to the opposite side of the empty room I made my way over to the corner farthest away from her before sitting down. It's been a few hours and not a peep from anyone they even missed the lunch period still that's the least of my problems. I have no clue what Rock was up to especially since he's been acting different ever since she showed calling me Tobias giving him the idea that I was in cohorts with the Illuminati. Rock's relationship with Megan is suffering and he blames me for everything. "Don't worry about it," she says "I'll take care of it," she said now I'm trapped in an isolated cell with a nutcase of my own creation. I glanced at her before trying to knock down the door until I grew exhausted.**

"Son of Bitch!" I yelled before sitting down

"Are you done? Can I talk to you now?" She asked

"Just keep your hands to yourself and stay the hell away from away from me, I'm done fighting you," I said

"Fair enough I can tell you've been holding back Tobias." She said

"I am not Tobias I'd appreciated if you'd stop calling me that," I said

"You know I did everything for you. T-t-to try and make you proud of me! I wanted you to see me as more than a pet, as more than someone you could control but than you were gone. They let you roam freely for a year but you never came back." She said

"Can you get to the point? What's going on outside?" I asked

"Of course you don't care you got what little happiness you wanted even though it didn't last forever." She said

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"How's your wife?" She asked giggling softly before busting out laughing, "What was her name again? OH Yeah! Maria." She smirked

"You Don't Get To Say Her Fucking Name!" I shouted

"I can say anything I want about that whore, after all, I was there and I know who you're looking for." She said

"Wh..what are you talking about?" I asked

"Don't play dumb all this time you've been alive and for what? You know you could've always seen her again if you really wanted too." She said

"Trust me I've tried," I said

"Not hard enough apparently you're still here so what in the holy hell would keep you here after all this time? What lie did you tell yourself to keep moving forward? That she'd want revenge right?" She asked while I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes, "I know the man who killed her and all you have to do is tell Rock who you really are." She said

"I made peace with her...passing I'm not going back to that life," I said

"Are you sure about that because people are dying out there for you, for your name and if you don't confess more will die. Rock is allowing me to reach members he's allowing me to have communications with them I don't how but they're getting my messages they know I'm here. They know you're here they want you alive and back under their control." She said

"Well I'm not going back and nothing will ever make me go," I said

"Who's the new bitch you're fucking now?" She asked

"What makes you think it's a relationship that's forcing me to stay?" I asked

"When has it ever been anything else outside of someone you're fucking? I know you Master I know Tobias every single time you feel close to someone and fall in love with someone you get caught up believing in a different path a different life. You weren't forced into this you chose this life." She said

"That's a fucking lie right there. You don't think I wasn't in the same position you were in? I had to prove myself just like everybody else! I was alone left for dead several times they found me kidnapped me and forced me to stay. I NEVER wanted this life and my father didn't sacrifice himself just for me to follow up behind his shit show of decisions so you don't know me. You don't know shit!" I said

"I know about Megan. Rock tells me how close you guys have gotten over the last few months it seems so easy for you. Is everything easy for you? Walking away killing people hurting others playing with people's emotions falling in love? I waited for you every day by the phone the door your bedroom window and for what some bitch who won't even look in my direction. I kept on wondering why didn't she want me? I guess it was for the best." She said

"I already took full advantage of you and your situation I didn't want to take complete advantage of you sexually because they did that to me and it broke me completely. I felt guilty whenever I did hurt someone it was either that or get hurt myself and I was afraid. I was terrified of dying but they found out that someone was helping me cope thinking I had a crush on Miles." I said

"Who the fuck is Miles?" She asked

"You probably heard of him as Reptile the man that could never just straight up kill someone his poisons take 10 minutes to an hour to actually take full effect on a target. Anyway, they saw we had something of a bond we only saw each other as friends, best friends at that. They locked us in a room together saying if we didn't sleep together one of us would die he wasn't a virgin anymore since an older woman threw herself on him. He didn't want me to go through that since he knew I was a virgin and because he didn't make the first move he'd get beat for every day we didn't have sex. After maybe two and a half weeks he was damn near dead we both were sixteen they watched after that they separated us for months and I never saw him again until his body was found." I said

"What happened?" She asked

"He went after heads of the house all because he felt guilty for what happened between us. He hated himself for it but he knew it wasn't his fault at least not fully. It broke me because he actually tried to fight for me for what was right and the man who sliced open his throat was my mentor so the only friend I had cared for and actually loved was ripped away from me. You shouldn't have to feel that." I said

 **She didn't speak staring at me to find the right words to say while I pushed my hair back glancing away before noticing her slowly crawl up to me. I raised my hand nodding before pulling my legs to my chest.**

"So after that is when you grew numb?" She asked

"I was already numb you have to be to survive that house especially since two days later after they found Miles I had to kill my mentor wanna talk about having someone be proud of you I had to disarm my mentor stab him with his own knife only for him to whisper in my ear that this was the exact same knife used to kill my best friend and if I don't show emotion I could keep it. I used everything I could just to cope working sex drugs alcohol I watched slaves beat each other to death fighting with others but then I heard about slave day. I stayed watching for but when I saw you I was broken and...look I'm sorry. I am genuinely sorry for hurting you I never killed your father by the way. I stole the necklace and told him not to come back unless he got the money for you. I stalked him for months he grabbed eight more loans and disappeared out of the US." I said

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yeah. I made you property of the house because it is easier to run away at that point. I told you, you could hurt anybody except me because I knew one day you'd kill me. I toured you so you'd have a tolerance to pain someone hit you, you'll be able to take it. I dropped small amounts of food so you could survive off less. I treated you like shit because it hid my insecurities it made me feel better. At the end of the day, I just hurt you I can't change that the damage has clearly been done all I can say is I'm sorry." I said

"Rock is avenging his kids Jason and Michelle I don't know the details but it started after the hit on Roan if you wanna get to him use them." She said

"I knew you still had some form of humanity left in you. After all, you are a fighter and you're a lot better than me at all of this." I said

 **We both sat in silence waiting for something to happened anything really. My head started going in different directions eventually mentally I checked out staring at the concrete ceiling hovering over me slowly closing my eyes and no longer moving body. I felt her coming closer to me feeling her eyes staring at me.**

"Where are you right now?" She asked

"Nowhere," I replied slowing opening my eyes, "Someone is coming," I said

 **Not even a second later the door was slammed opened and I was pulled up off the floor being mentally checked out all I could hear was static I felt my arms being tied behind my back as I was carried out with a bag over my head. I had no idea where I was going but I felt the wind on my skin I could hear people taking some crying as I was sat on a wooden surface and as I felt the bag pulled off my face. A crowd of people stood around staring at me and five bodies were covered up one by one their faces were relieved to me. All were my students at one point or another people that were close to me they killed just to spell out my name but when I saw they used Chad just for the C in my name I looked away.**

"Who are you, Erica?" Rock asked, "Because Everybody Here Is Dying To Know!" He shouted

"I had nothing to do with it," I said

"Had nothing to do with what? Because the blood they spilled has your name written all over it I mean look at this shit!" He pointed out

I glanced over the bodies that were sat in front of me, "Eddy, Rich, Isabella, Chad, Anna. E-R-I-C-A but there are fourteen bodies in total. Who else are they asking for? What more do they want?" I asked

"That's beside the point the point is what do they want with you? Who are you?" He asked

"Where's DJ?" I asked looking up to see a crowd of people

"Answer the question. Who are you?" He asked

"DJ!? DJ Where Are You?" I shouted before getting punched in the mouth

"You don't have the right to talk to him. He's mourning his loss. You answer my question who the fuck are you? He asked

"You've been practicing you hit harder now is it because you've been beating Angel's ass?" I questioned

"Who are you, Erica? Really? If I have to ask again...look I don't wanna kill you." He said

"You can't no matter how badly you want to because that goes against your agreement, right Rock? You sold out just to get a crack at me well congru-fucking-lations you're no different than the Illuminati you are no different than the people who killed my wife no different from the people who murder your kids!" I yelled before getting punched down to the wooden surface

"You're making this harder for yourself just tell us who you are." He said

After sucking and spitting blood from my lip I set myself up on my knees, "I'll tell you who I am once I see DJ." I said

"No dice "Erica" if that is your real name." He said

"It is my real name it's my actual birth name but the death of your kids is not my fault," I said

"What did you just say?" He asked

"The death of Jason and Michelle is not on me!" I shouted

"But the death of Chad is. I thought he was your friend and just look at how much you hurt DJ and Megan." He said

"Just...don't hurt her she doesn't deserve this neither does DJ," I said

"I know just tell everybody who you are and we'll put in an end to all of this." He said

"Only if I can see them one last time," I said

"Fine bring them here," Rock said

 **Megan was basically dragged by two other guys while DJ walked close by. His eyes were bloodshot he looked exhausted and there was blood still lingering on his shirt while Megan was actually happy to see me, DJ was just frozen.**

"Oh my God! What happened to you? Are you okay? Why are you tied up?" Megan frantically asked hugging me

"I got trapped in the cell with Angel I'm okay but you shouldn't be like this you should hate me or at least be mad at me," I softly replied glancing away

"You didn't tell her did you, Rock.", She said loosing up her grip up slowly turning her attention to Rock, "You didn't tell her that five of those bodies spell out my name! Just what else are you hiding from her?" She said getting up walking up to Rock

"Everything she doesn't need to know." He replied

"Four left. Hey, Megan is Troy still in your care?" I asked

"Yes, he is." She answered

"So that just leaves Dani John Tira and Andy. Troy is under Megan's care Tira and Andy are dead and well the Illuminati prefers full names so Daniella and Johnath are out that just leaves one person they could possibly want." I asked, "One two three four R-o-c-k. I know I fucked up at times but they won't stop unless I and Megan are in their control. Now I understand why they want me back I also understand why they want Megan but why do they want you Rock?" I asked

"This isn't about me it's about you." He said

"That's Right! Where the fuck where you when they started shooting?" DJ asked

"Your boy over there locked me in the cell with Angel just so I would stay out of his way. I know what happened here today and I'm sorry your brother got caught up in this." I said

"Did you know he was the first one they shot, out of **All** the fucking letters in your goddamn name they shot him first. You know he told me that you carried a gun with live ammo I didn't believe him until I checked your room out," He pulled the gun out from behind his back staring at it before unloading the magazine out revealing the ammo inside before reloading it, "Why didn't you tell anyone about this? Why did you hide it?" He asked

"It's clear that no one needed to know about it! She didn't want to use it and I'm sure she doesn't anybody else using it," Megan said

"Why are you defending her?! Unless...you knew exactly who she was from the start. You've always known who she was correction who she is." He said

"She doesn't know a fucking thing about me." I lied

"Wh-..what are you talking about I do know you. I know you better than anyone here." She said

"No, you don't. You honestly think I would let you in that I'd be dumb enough to let anyone in again. Wow, I shouldn't be surprised though all of you still believe in humanity all of you still believe in the kindness of others when those ideas should have died years ago. Just like how I lost my faith in this shit show of a planet." I said

"You're lying. You're just trying to push me away again it's not gonna work, Erica." She said

"Fuck off! You don't matter to me! You **Never** matter to me ju...just leave." I said turning away from her

"You can't be serious, right?" She asked getting closer, "Right Erica?"

"Just Get Out Of My Life!" I shouted, "You're only in my way," I softly muttered under my breath

 **She looked hurt. It was so visible it was even in her eyes as she walked away trying her hardest not to show her emotions while I continued to act cold, to act like how I was trained to act when it came to situations like that. Lying to myself was easy because I didn't have to prove anything to others, I was a walking talking human flaming trash can and I was okay with that. But it was lying about my feelings towards others that was just impossible to hide unless I forced myself to do so and even then there was no grantee it would work but in this case it did.**

"You want to know who I am Rock, well my name is Erica Weston my father's name was Tobias 'Spider' Weston. I took up his name after I was abandon and kidnapped by the people you all know as the Illuminati. I was giving a job with unforeseen consequences in my past life not as a bodyguard but as an assassin you see where I'm going with this?" I asked

"I'd rather you get to the point and say it." He asked

"Fine. I, Erica Tobias 'Tarantula' Weston, shot and assassinated President Roan and cause the spark of the Illuminati to take over everything." I said

"How much? How much did they pay you? How much was her life worth to you?!" Rock asked

"Twenty billion dollars in cash and my freedom to walk away from that hellhole forever but the money didn't even matter after coming home and finding out that the same people who hired me for the job brutally murdered my wife filmed it and sent it alongside her crops hanging on our bedpost. I lost my will to live burying myself in the cabin they found me in. I didn't know more people were gonna die, I didn't know that the insane people of the world was gonna rise up and take over, and I didn't know I'd single-handly cause so much pain. I know, I mean I get it. I don't deserve a second chance, I know I don't forgiveness and I'm not asking for either one. I don't even care anymore I know exactly how this is gonna go so just get it over with DJ." I said

"What are you talking about?" Rock asked

"You gave him the gun that was in my room if you couldn't avenge you kids death you could use DJ's grief and pain to blind him into killing me. Having him believe that this is something Chad would've wanted but in reality, he's just gonna be doing your dirty work and while you'll see this as justice this will send DJ down a path of self-loathing and destruction living with the fact that he killed someone. That he probably lost everyone who was closest to him in one single moment because you pushed him." I explained to Rock before directing my attention to DJ, "But if this is of your own free willing than just know Megan will resent you for this will she get over it only time will tell but remember what I've taught you and if you as so much tremble that fucking barrel of that gun I Will give you a reason to shoot me understand?" I asked

"I..I understand," DJ said

"Shoot to kill not to wound especially with live ammo," I said closing my eyes, "Okay I'm ready."

 **Everything was slowed down my heart started racing as the actual fear of death soon overwhelmed me as my mind went clear I could see everything and nothing. Visions of a life that I could've had raced in my head while memories I thought I had forgotten soon followed one after other different futures all with different endings but doing those flashing one moment stood out, "Erica. Do you really want to die right now?" while the question is on repeat my mind was screaming the answer, " I don't want to die. I Don't Wanna Die. I DON'T WANNA DIE!" just as I snapped my eyes open.**

"WAIT!" I shouted just as the gun went off


	15. Chapter 15

**It took a moment or two for me to realize that I was still alive but the consent ringing in my ears made it very clear he didn't take it lightly. I tried everything I could to make the ringing stop or to pop my ears even hitting my head on the surface but nothing was working. I glanced up and noticed the boys arguing about me Rock disapproving screams barely phased DJ as he walked towards me. I sat up again hoping this would be the end closing my eyes until a light tap on my shoulder made me realized he wasn't gonna kill me instead he placed the gun beside my right ear since I'm assuming he already shot near my left ear. As he pulled the trigger the ringing in my ears seemed endless, I rolled my eyes trying to focus on anything other than the ringing it wasn't all that clear but I saw DJ walk up to Rock and passed the pistol to him before leaving altogether. Rock disappointed in DJ choice in keeping alive walked over and knocked me unconscious with the empty pistol. When I finally came to my arms were tied in front of myself with the other end of the rope tied to the bummer of a police curser, my shoes were gone, and my clothes were replaced with sweat pants and a muscle shirt. I tried to once more pop my ears only being able to hear slightly out of my left ear when I heard screaming getting closer and closer.**

"Hurry The Fuck Up! Stop Dragging Your Damn Feet!" Rock said dragging a screaming Angel by her hair to the car

"Awwww come on this is fun no. Pull harder!" She said sitting on her ass

"I don't have time for this!" He growled before picking her up over his shoulder before throwing her in the backseat and closing the door after a deep sigh he walked over to the trunk and opened it up

"YOO! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! YOU HAD ME KNOCKED OUT AND HIDDEN IN THE WOODS FOR MONTHS AND NOW DECIDED TO COME TO GET ME!" Terrance yelled trying to force his way out

"Shut the hell up," Rock said before slamming the trunk on his head before directing his attention to me, "Hey HEY CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He asked

"HUH!? WHAT?" I yelled

"KEEP UP OR ELSE!" He yelled before getting the car

 **At first, I didn't really hear what he said but the message came through when he started the car and begin driving, I was doing a death march. Miles and miles hours and hours later we showed up at some military base front gate my legs on autopilot my feet were aching my ankles were swollen my tendons were in so much pain they grew numb and my hips felt nonexistent and yet I just kept on going at the pace that kept me at an even avenged. Run to fast he'd hit the breaks slow up he'd speed up all to make sure I'd fall on the street and have my body dragged alongside the asphalt. Only two to three-minute breaks for whatever but hardly any water or food my body felt weak and heavy at the same time and despite his stop at the gate I subconsciously had to keep moving.**

"Hey open up! I got the people you wanted," Rock said through the intercom

"Which ones exactly?" A male voice asked

"A whore a dog and a trader." He replied

 **After a second or two, the gates opened and the car started moving once again eventually stopping at a place called the brig. As the car slowed down to its final stop each step felt heavier and heavier my legs felt like they were gonna get out at any given moment. Three guys all with a black mask walked out of the building while Rock got out the car, he went over to the guys while I clasped on the ground near the car.**

They all laughed watching me get up before directing their attention to Rock, "Who are you again?" One asked

"The name is Rock. I had a deal with your boss a couple of days ago I wanna renegotiate," He said

They all glanced at each other before one took off running, "And why should we renegotiate? Your life was on our list too so unless you have a life that is worth greater than yours maybe we could work something out. So who do you have to trade?" He questioned

"I keep Megan you get your whore and dog back," He said

"Which ones? We've been getting a lot of returns lately," One of them said

"Some that probably don't even matter but the most important one is her," Rock said pointing at me crawling up to my feet

"Her?! Are you fucking serious?" One of the guys said staring at me, "Oh well it's not my call just wait till my boss gets here to judge her but I wanna see the "whore and dog" now," He said

"Alright, I'll need help with the dog but the whore I can get myself," Rock said walking over to the car and opening the door to the backseat, "Get out of the car," He said

"Make Me!" Angel yelled

Rock sighed deeply, "Bitch! I don't have enough time for your bull shit! Get Out The Fucking Car!" He yelled pulling her out of the car by any means

Watching her put on a front as if he was hurting her only to see a smirk on her face when she was thrown at the guys' feet, "Okay, that was fun. I had a great time see you soon Rocky-boy." She said before getting up dusting herself off and walking past the guys

"And the dog?" They asked

"Like I said I'll need some help with him," Rock said

 **As Rock was leading the way I somehow made a good amount of space between myself and the trunk of the car. One of the masked guys was staring at me while Rock was talking to the other guy about how to detain Terrance. The guy kept staring at me as he slowly started to reach down and grab the rope. I don't know whether it was I really didn't wanna be bothered or it was my natural instincts taking over but I stepped on the rope wrapped it around my leg before shoving my knee into their face. As they fell back against their partner Rock popped open the trunk and Terrance wasted no time fighting his way out.**

"Let Me Out This Fucking Car!" He shouted knocking Rock out the way and running inside, "I'M HOME BITCHES!" He screamed

"Damn animal. What the fuck happened and why are you bleeding?" Rock questioned

"It's that bitch fault! She fucking rammed her knee in my face!" He yelled flushing the blood out his nose

"She's already to much trouble, we don't want her." The other guy said

"Oh fuck no! You're taking this damn demon whether you want her or not!" Rock yelled

"I say we just kill her. What do you say?" One guy asked

 **The other guy thought about it for a second before pulling out a knife and making his way towards me. I slowly backed-up as far as I could trying to think of anything that could get me out of this situation nevertheless like clockwork my legs started to once again give out.**

"No. Not now." I muttered under my breath while my legs slowly started to tremble

"Come here I don't wanna fuck you up too badly a lot of guys would love around with a beauty like you." He said

"Too bad, they'll never get one," I said

"They'll take you dead or alive now come here. You know what I change my mind you're gonna be my new toy," He said

"If you want that happen you might wanna play it smart and put away the knife." Rock commented sitting on the trunk

"What do you mean? I know what I'm doing." He said

"One wrong swing could cut the rope and she could get away and I'm for sure not chasing her ass down again. That's a choice you guys will have to make but I don't think your boss would like that she got away especially once you find out who she really is." Rock said

"She's just some sellout but I guess I could be a little more...direct." He said putting away the knife

 **As soon as he did I charged toward him knocking him down and using my tied up hands to hammer in as much damage I could until he punched me off him and pinned me down. Without a second thought, I latched on to his ear viciously biting at his flesh like a wild animal while he screamed it wasn't until his buddy managed to hit me in the head enough times to get me to pull away taking a piece of his ear with me.**

"CRAZY BITCH!" He shouted before pulling out his knife and raising it up

A gunshot echoed into the air before he could strike, "What The FUCK Is Going On?!" A familiar voice shouted

"Boss! I was just..." He started quickly getting up off me

"Rock who is the person you brought to replace you?" She asked while Rock came with the other end of the rope tied around his hand

"YUP! She's _**all**_ yours!" He happily yelled pulling me on my knees before forcing my head up, "Isn't she just a doll?" He asked

 **I spit out the piece of flesh right at the feet of their boss with the blood still dripping from my lips I refused to look at her or anyone else for that matter as I stared at the sky thinking to myself " _Maybe if you say quiet Rock's life could be forfeited"_ Sadly enough that didn't work as the woman leaned down to my level trying to get a good look in my eyes while I tried to look away or pass her. She ran her hand through my hair down to my cheek slowly going down to my neck and slowly making her way over to my shoulder getting a good look at my tattoo before getting close to my ear.**

"It's been a long time Tobias. Do you even remember me?" She whispered near my ear before getting up, "Rock you're good...for now just get your shit and get the fuck out of here." She said trying to get the other end of the rope

"Now slow down, I ask can we renegotiate my life is part of it but so is the safety of my camp." He said

"Fine none of my guys will attack but there's no grantee that someone else isn't gonna fucked up your base. Remember dick head I'm just a small branch in a major shit show I wouldn't be surprised if someone else didn't scope you, dumbasses, out already." She said taking the rope away from Rock

"Fuck no! Look at what that bitch did to my ear! I think we should just burn that damn camp to the ground." The guy yelled

"Shut the fuck up you obviously provoked her if you would have just left her alone she wouldn't have bit the fuck out of you...just fuck off before I have to teach your ass some manners." She said

"Manners for a useless sorry worthless bitch like her? Are you sure about that Warden?" He asked

"Worthless?! You idiots actually worship this bitch." Rock said with a slight giggle

"Shut up Rock!" She said

"Why don't you say hi to your family Tobias or should I call you by your nickname Tarantula?" He asked laughing while I looked away

"GET OUT! Before I get rid of you myself." She said

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Oh yeah, she goes by Erica now hopefully that'll get her attention a little better, " He said starting to get into his car, "And one more thing I'll take real good care of Megan for you." He said laughing before driving away

"What a second did he just call her...?" One of the guys started

"She's staying with me, isn't that right Tobias? Tobias?! TOBIAS!?" She shouted

 **I didn't care where I ended up. I didn't care with who. I was more worried about Rock's plans with Megan more than anything else I was facing. As I felt the rope pulling me without words or logical thoughts in my mind I got up and allowed my legs to go wherever the rope was leading me. Nothing was absolute or grounded in reality anymore my tunnel vision blocked out everything that was going on around me as I felt my arms being raised over my head and my feet being slowly lifted off the ground.**

"ERICA!?" The woman yelled snapping me out of my thoughts

"Who are you?" I asked

"How could you forget your first girlfriend?" She asked taking off her mask


	16. Chapter 16

**Today was just draining on all counts from me finally giving in to my desires and emotions with a kiss to feeling completely betrayed to now clinching on to the one thing that changed everything. After she basically told me I never mattered to her and everything was a complete lie, I headed back to the room only to find it destroyed everything was all over the room our pillows were cut open books with tared pages drenched in flammable liquid and bags dumped out and cut to pieces and the mattresses flipped over and cut out. They clearly didn't know or didn't care that I was staying with her and my stuff got ruined too it didn't matter. But what did matter was a black notebook that I found in the folds of her mattress she formatted it as if it was a personal diary. She wrote everything she could from how her day was to how she was feeling to how she saw others especially me. Large sections of her writing were majority comparisons of me and her deceased wife I knew she was obsessed but more than half the book was me and her until it did stop she did see me for me. She did start developing feelings for me and the reason she was holding back the reason she refused to pursued those emotions was that because she was afraid. By saying all the stuff and pushing me away it was her way of keeping me safe she knew I'd follow her and take her side but she also knew about Rock's changing behavior. She was scared of his retaliation and the why he'd use me to hurt her so she did it for him beating him to the punch. I felt helpless laying there unable to do nothing but knowing her feels were now crystal clear made my mind feel at some ease.**

 **"Megan! Can we talk please!" DJ yelled banging at the room**

 **"About what exactly?!" I yelled**

 **"Rock...Rock was trying to set me up, he wanted me to kill her," Dj sadly said**

 **I slowly cracked open the door, "And did you?" I asked**

 **"Would...would Chad want me to?" He asked**

 **His nervous disposition caused me to open the door and as soon as I did he wouldn't stop crying it must have just drained him pulling the trigger with all the grift and hatred that almost blinded him completely. It took a while for him to stop crying it out he ended up passing out in my arms before I could get a solid answer. After making sure he'd be okay I went around looking for the answer only to get the cold shoulder from everyone since the secret was out that I knew everybody all but turned their back on me until a crowd started to gather near the front door.**

 **"YOUR HERO IS HOME!" Rock shouted walking through the halls like a bigshot**

 **"HERO!? YOU FUCKED US ALL!" I yelled**

 **"I saved your life you should be fucking grateful I turned that bitch in," He said**

 **"So she is alive? DJ didn't kill her," I happily said**

 **"He didn't have the guts to kill her so I took her back to the shithole she crawled out of and in return, I get to keep you and everyone here safe," He said**

 **"But at what cost Rock? What makes you think anybody could trust you anymore? What promises can you make that'll make everybody forget this? She's right you sold your soul it's only a matter of time now and since you got rid of her running through this place will be even easier. DJ will never be the same and I don't know what you think is gonna happen with you and me but whatever is going on in that twisted mind of yours it's not gonna happen," I said**

 **"Would you rather go with her? She's the one who started all of this!" He said  
**

 **"She didn't know! She never knew or cared about the aftermath of her actions this is the first and only time she ever saw the consequences of her actions. She didn't know she'd hurt so many people and the one woman she admired would be taken away from her but you didn't know that. None of you knew that well I'm glad she wrote it all down for you dumbasses, " I said throwing the notebook at Rock before walking away**

 **'WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?!" He shouted**

 **"I'm going to go find her!" I replied before pushing my way out of the crowd**

 **When I got to my room nothing matter while I started grabbing one of the lesser damaged bags and started packing before noting DJ looking at me sitting up on the bed, "I'm sorry," He said**

 **"What for?" I asked sitting down beside him sitting my bag near my feet**

 **"I wanted to. I really thought it was for the best but when she said I'm only doing Rock's dirty work it made me question my own motives. How did she know what was going through his head?" He asked**

 **"She's been through all of this before and it isn't a surprise to her anymore," I said**

 **"Do you think she's mad at me?" He asked**

 **"She'd be proud of you but having her rot away with those sickos isn't right," I replied**

 **"So what are you going to do?" He asked**

 **"I'm gonna go find her and bust her out," I said**

 **"Do you have a clue where she might be?" He asked**

 **"Nope and I'm not even gonna try to get any answers from Rock but I never forgot where one of their bases is, so I'm checking there first you know if you want you could..." I started**

 **"No. I wanna know how far Rock is gonna go with this and you need somebody on the inside. He's unstable I don't what he's gonna do next but I wanna see if I can stop it from the inside out. You have to find her help her through whatever shit show that's going on with her and her pass I honestly think you're the only one capable of doing that I'll create a distraction you just get the fuck out of here." DJ said**

 **"I'll miss you," I said**

 **"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. No use in getting all musy now**


End file.
